Sweet Disposition
by MasterCleanse
Summary: He was the reason why she was forbidden to care nowadays, causing her to throw away the malaise of emotions. Then again she was the reason why he was colder than he is now, but weaker than he was before. The unknown pain they shared together, spiritually.
1. Chapter I

**_Won't stop till' it's over._**

_**I won't stop till' I surrender.**_

**Chapter one: See though the pain she holds**_**  
**_

-

-

-

-

-

_*Birds chirped happily*_

"….."

"….."

"…Where is the dobe?"

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly while she continued to gaze down lifelessly.

"Hn."

Silence was all to be heard. What the hell is wrong with her? Usually in the Genin year, her mouth would blabber about the random subjects. But as for now, curiosity got the best of Sasuke. He didn't care one bit, but it wouldn't hurt to know why she's been so strangely quite often. Eh, who cares anyway?

But she's as quiet as Sasuke, no scratch that, she held no conversation whatsoever. The kunoichi would only speak if it was concerned about missions, training, hospital work, medical needs, and such. ….But not even a damn hello to her team! Team 7. Perhaps she doesn't give a flying fuck anymore. At times, Naruto and Kakashi would get a small talk out of her. But that was only them. Tsunade, mom, dad, rookie 9? …They had tried everything to get her talking about the sudden change during the age of 16. PMS maybe? Well if it was, her damn mood would be temperately. And it wasn't. Weird girl….. A small, fake smile rose upon her lips when everyone greeted her. Everyone at the village seemed to care and worry about her… Konoha's youthful cherry blossom has changed into a dark, emotionless... Lonely girl that blocked everyone out of her life. Shutting everyone and everything out. Why was that?

At sometimes, people asked the girl the same question.

Usually like a "Hey, what's the matter Sakura?" kind of question. Boy were those annoying.. A automatic response such as "Nothing at all…" would come right out of her mouth. Something like "Oh, well whatever it is, cheer up!" commented along. Obviously, she usually said a "Yeah…" in a monotone, wait no, more like a whatever-just-shut-the-fuck-up kind of voice.

_…__If they only knew…_

The wind awkwardly blew for approximately, 5 seconds. Sasuke's arms crossed against his lean, hard chest as he stood quietly below the shade, eyes seemed to be closed. His raven haired locks floating gently away from his perfect face structure. His usual black slacks and sandals, the dark navy blue t-shirt as his clan symbol showed perfectly on the back. A large katana swung loosely around his back. Sexy.

She was like a Sasuke, but girl version. She's an attractive looking girl at almost everyone's perspective. Almost. Strange, pink hair. Bright as hell, but beautiful green eyes which stood out. Her face seemed like an angel sent from heaven carved on it and made perfect angles on her pale skin. Skinny, yet fit with muscle. She was toned and fit. Womanly curves, but not too much like Ino's or Hinata's. She was just right.

The legs are great. That's one way to put it.

A white, fit shirt that hugged her body in the right places and her junion trousers. Black sandals. Lazy outfit, but anything she wore looked good on her actually. Yum….

Standing 5 feet away from the man that broke her heart in the past.

Umm….

Well, the only person she talks to is… Dun, dun, dun! Inner Sakura!

Yeah, she's annoying at times, but she helps Sakura through a lot. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be standing here right now.

_'Hey look! It's Sasuke! Damn he looks so damn good, just look at him.'_

_'You're perverted.'_

_'Okay quiet one, but seriously, I wanna talk to him!'_

_'Why?'_

_'I don't know, sometimes I see him stare at us for about a split second-'_

"Hey guys!"

Sakura shook out of her thoughts. Stupid inner. Annoying the hell out of her.

"Hn, dobe."

"What I tell you about callin' me that, huh teme?" Naruto raised on of his fists to the cold air.

Sasuke smirked. "What are you gonna do about it, do-be." Yes, he was teasing him.

"How about I kick your little bitch ass and teach you a lesson!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Naruto only showed up for about 5 seconds and now their fighting! Oh boy, someone needs to stop them. Hey, where the hell is Kakashi and Sai?

Before Naruto could continue what he was about to do, Sakura then spoke.

"…Naruto."

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How are you feeling today?!"

"Fine. Where's Kakashi and Sai? I thought you said they were coming before you did."

Naruto scratched his head. "Oh uhh, I uhh… Actually.. Wanted to uhh…"

Sakura raised a brow and kept her cool, emotionless expression. "Well?"

"I lied about them coming along sparring because I wanted to spend sometime with my two best friends." The blond manned up and told her in one breathe.

"A waste…. Of my time." Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey no one asked for your opinion, bastard!"

"I have things to I need to do. I'm sorry, but not now Naruto," Sakura commented before Sasuke did. "Ja' ne."

With a poof, she was gone.

It always left Naruto a bit sad and in deep thought of her. More like a buzz kill for him.

"There's better things to do then hang with you, dobe-"

"Sasuke-teme…. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

Sasuke could care less. Correction, he doesn't give a shit.

"No."

Naruto arose his head to look at his best friend and rival.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn, I don't car-"

"You're saying you don't give a shit? Even after all the times YOU protected her?" Naruto angered.

"Why would I care? She's just my teammate."

"I think I know what's wrong with her, she never really acted like she is when you were gone! I had to kick you're sorry ass to bring you back, bastard! I think she's suffering because YOU don't give a flying fuck about her after about 4 years!"

Wait, what? "What?"

"You heard me, you bastard!"

"I do not comprehend about what you're speaking of."

Naruto's jaw clenched. It's like the dobe's talking to a damn rock!

Naruto knew Sasuke thought of Naruto like a brother. They are best friends that needed each other even the times of beating. They are best friends. Kakashi? Even though Sasuke didn't really care about him, he was still his sensei and was worth sparring with. And about that other team Sasuke created, he seemed like he hadn't really made a bond with that other team, team Hebi. But deep down, Naruto knew he cared about them. ….And Sakura…

Naruto wasn't so sure what Sasuke thought about her. What was she to him? Does he even care about her? Or does he just think of her as a stupid annoying teammate? Wait, how is she annoying to him? Well, Naruto's guessing its cause she's too quiet now. Which doesn't make any sense at all, baka.

Naruto knew, and he knew it was right for him to question Sasuke about the pink haired girl the dobe loves.

Sasuke was about to walk away when Naruto's mouth opened.

"What do you think about Sakura, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha paused. He never really thought about her, since he's been at the village, he usually thinks about beating the shit out of Naruto, getting stronger, faster, and increasing his chakra. Hmm.. But what did he think about Sakura? He'll admit to himself, it bothered him that she would never look at him or talk to him. But why in the hell would he care? It would be better if Team 7 continued on without her. Wait, Sasuke, you dumbass. Team 7 would be nothing with her. Imagining him, Naruto, Kakashi, and that weird pale kid Sai? Sasuke never really liked Sai anyway. It pissed him of how he's to fake. How he was treating him the first time they actually met. Man… Anyway, back on topic, it would be a broken team if Sakura left. She was the life of the team. How she would use to make everything seem better back in Genin days. Annoying and weak is what first pops into his mind. And cheerful, yet smart and delicate. He thought of how she would never leave him out, and how she would always include him. She was so…. Nice to him. But now…

This situation actually frustrated Sasuke more than he thought it would.

"Well? I asked you a question, bastard!"

Sasuke gave him a cold, mean glare. "I heard you, dobe."

"Okay, then what do you think of her?"

"…….. I don't know."

This pissed off Naruto, "What?! You don't know?!"

Sasuke gave him another one of his famous glares.

"You're full of shit, just man up teme!"

"…Just shut up.. I don't care about her one bit. She's just an annoying girl that I don't waste my time on. Maybe it would be better if she would move on with her life and be useful for once."

Holy shit… That was mean of the cold hearted-bastard.

Sasuke could see a small red chakra forming around Naruto.

But then, I guess it was all just perfect timing when a certain kunoichi simply heard everything what the Uchiha has said.

And she knew it was her he was speaking of.

Sasuke felt damn right guilty for saying all that.

Naruto was speechless as he saw Sakura, standing beside the beautiful oak tree. She heard what cold things he said.

"Sa-saku-c-cha.."

Sakura felt her heart drop. She knew she didn't want to hear painful words that affected her. She's useless? Why was Sasuke talking such bad things about her? Did he really hate her that much? His words affected her. She felt so twisted and broken on the inside, but she had the strength to show nothing on the outside. Absolutely nothing…

"I just came to see if you guys wanted me to treat you out with some ramen because I found out that I'm off today. Am I interrupting something?"

A rush of guilt hit Sasuke's chest hard. He expected her to break down and cry or run away, but to see no emotion on her face and taking those cruel words surprisingly hurt him deep inside.

Before Sasuke could even blink, Naruto's fist connected within his cheek, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that ever again or I'll KILL YOU!"

Sasuke knew he deserved it. It was mean of him to say. But he kept telling himself she didn't mean anything to him. Even after she confess her heart to him.

He doesn't care.

Or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't uploaded in forever.**

**I know its a little short, but I want to let everyone that reads my story, I'm still alive! xD  
**

**Well, until next time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^  
**


	2. Chapter II

_**What reckless abandon,**_

_**like no ones watching you.**_

**Chapter two: Curiosity gone**

-

-

-

-

-

"What the hell was that for, Naruto?!"

"You're enough of a jerk already, now that you said it in front of her face, how do you feel about yourself?!"

It was true, Uchiha Sasuke felt low about himself, his mean words caused him to suffer.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Naruto," Sasuke picked himself up and touched the mark on his cheekbone Naruto left on him. "Touch me again, and I'll be the one to kill you myself, I won't hesitate."

Sasuke was cold as ever.

Both of the teenaged boys death glared at each other waiting for any sudden movement. Until they heard the feminine voice clear her throat.

"Do you boys accept my offer? I'm not going to sit around and wait for you childish fools to finish up your pointless arguments." Her gaze was colder than what she said.

Naruto was once again, speechless. He stared down at his feet with shame.

Sasuke shamelessly glared at his pink haired teammate, then smirked.

"Expecting me to bow down to you, foolish little girl?" Sasuke stated in disgust. **(What the fuck Sasuke! She's older than you in months, bastard!)**

Sakura then, snapped as the adrenaline rush came through her.

"I don't expect any good from you, so don't try and give me this dick attitude of yours, you heartless piece of shit."

Naruto's mouth literally dropped, not knowing she had that other side of her. Sasuke stayed silent, as if he was thinking of a good comeback.

"Hm, that's what I thought, you better stay quiet, before I crush your neck and rip your veins out," Sakura told herself she was taking it a little to far, she just couldn't stand his cruel attitude any longer. "Now, are you guys still up for it? It's my treat."

Naruto always thought she had major mood swings, from being sour to sweet.

"Uhh… Yeah, yeah! Just let me grab my stuff Sakura-chan!" The dobe chuckled nervously.

Those words were burned into Sasuke's mind. He was very annoyed.

"Another, waste of my time. I have better things to do other then be around with you fools."

Wait, did he just dare talk like that? Who does he think he is?

Sasuke began to walk off coolly, but Naruto grab his forearm and pulled his shirt.

"Your not going anywhere bastard!"

"Let go before I kill you…"

Naruto softened his grip and released his best friend. He looked him in the eye.

"Teme, when have you ever spent time with us anymore?"

Sasuke glared. He hated when Naruto softened and got serious. Sasuke looked back on his thoughts and noticed that he never really spent time with them other than sparing with him, Kakashi, and Sai. And from what he said about Sakura, made him feel a bit guilty. Maybe just this once, he'll spend time with them. His teammates.

"….Fine."

-

-

-

-

-

As soon as they arrived to Ichiruka, they immediately sat down. Naruto obviously sat in the middle, Sakura to the right, and Sasuke to the left. After Sasuke and Naruto ordered, they waited patiently.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what did you get?"

Sakura's green orbs gazed at him to the side.

"I ordered water."

"What? Water? Why?"

Sakura chuckled a bit, "Because I'm fasting, baka."

"Fasting? What's that? You really should eat something, your thin enough."

"Yeah, well it's good for your body, to clean the inside of it. Getting rid of the toxins."

Naruto understood and nodded his head in enthusiasm.

He jerked his head to the left. Sasuke looked… Annoyed as usual. Eyes shut.

"So teme, What'd you order?"

Sasuke opened one eye to gaze at him.

"None of your concern."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, feeling offended, he rolled up his sleeve ready to do a smack down.

"Why I outta-"

"Your ramen's ready Sasuke-kun, tomato exclusive flavor!" Ayame giggled. **(LOL)**

Naruto realized who she said it to and grinned in satisfaction. Sakura turned her head looking at the bowl to see what Sasuke ordered.

'So he still likes tomatoes, eh?'

Sasuke could feel stares from Naruto and Sakura digging into him. He couldn't help but blush as he felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, dig in!" Naruto spoke to his best friend as Naruto himself received his pork shashu flavored ramen.

Sasuke ate in silence as he was disturbed because of the slurping noises the blond dobe made. Then, he couldn't help but wonder why Sakura wasn't eating because of that stupid fast. Curiosity, once again.

He opened one eye to take a look at what she was doing and noticed she wasn't near his sight. He slowly turned around a took a quick glance at where she was. The kunoichi was in front of the restaurant helping an elderly woman and a young child with the groceries they we're carrying. She seemed to be pleasant and respectful towards them, offering to carry all their bags to their apartment down the street. He thought it was nice of her to do so...

As she got back from helping them, she sat down and sipped her water slowly. Sasuke finished his meal and waited for Naruto to devour his third serving.

-

-

-

-

-

**Timeskip one hour later**

Sasuke arrived to his old house and decided to go to his backyard to sit outside. Looking at his polished sword, he remembered those cruel, mean words that Sakura said to him. His teeth clenched in anger. Who does she think she is, talking to an Uchiha like that? Sasuke felt angry. Simple as that. Damn her.

-

-

-

-

-

"You really shouldn't have paid, Naruto."

He glanced at her to the side as they continued walking.

"It was nothing really, Sakura-chan. But I did tell the bastard to pay for himself!"

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why'd you do that? I told him it was my treat."

"Yeah, but he doesn't deserve it, he's a bastard! Bastards don't deserve anything," He stated as they arrived in front of Sakura's apartment. "Well, I'll see you later, bye Sakura-chan!"

A small smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Yeah, see you later, Naruto." She waved goodbye.

-

As hours past by, she had nothing really to do.

Naruto told her that today, he and Sasuke were going to carry a bunch of logs, it was a simple mission for the boys of rookie 9, but a little bit more help wouldn't hurt. Deciding to pitch in, Sakura had left her apartment, off to the training grounds to meet with them.

-

-

-

-

-

"Iruka-sensei, this is harder than I thought." Naruto complained.

"Quit your whining and just do it."

"But why? Tsunade-bachaa should be here and start helping us. Her strength is really useful at times like this!" Naruto whined once again, "And also, why can't we use Yamato-taichou to do this! He has the freakin' wood element!"

"Heh, well he and Tsunade are at a meetin', besides, you have Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba, and even Tenten decided to help you and the boys out!" Iruka chuckled.

"Really? That's cool!"

Naruto glanced around. Boy, it was hot as hell.. He saw Lee, Neji, and Tenten helping each other out. It looked as if Lee wanted to carry the tall heavy forest log himself. Pfft, yeah right. Choji chopped off one himself, Kiba and Akamaru helping each other carrying a log. And there was Sasuke, way far from anyone's view, '_trying to be Mr. Cool.'_ Naruto thought. He chopped the thick log from the roots with his damn katana. Damnit, he has the strength to pick that thing up too.

_'Stupid showoff_.' Naruto thought again. _'Eh, screw this.'_

He shrugged his shoulders and made a couple of hand signs.

_"Kage Bun Shin no Jutsu!"_

-

Sweat dripped from his perfect face structure, he was heating up. The dobe was right, these damn logs are harder then they thought. Sasuke tossed himself aside, he figured it was time for his break. Now he could just close his dark eyes, relax his mind, and focus on becoming stronger... Wait, what the... Is that Sakura trying to carrying two of those heavy logs by HERSELF?!

_'She's a fool! She could get hurt!'_

Sasuke immediately appeared beside her, thinking she'd need some of his 'help'. Sakura looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a what-the-fuck-bitch tone. Somehow, seeing his handsome face PISSED her off.

"You're going to be reckless carrying these two heavy objects yourself." Sasuke explained as he took both away from her with his full arm strength.

She ignored the bastard and picked them up anyway. What the hell? It seems pretty clear that he forgot all about her strength. These pieces of forest logs are nothing compared to the real crap shes been through. To her, carrying these logs were like smashing the damn ground for fun which was most likely enjoyable... Well, that's the thing about Sasuke, he always underestimates everyone. When will he learn?

The kunoichi tried to walk away from him. No wait, nevermind, he's to fast Sakura.

"Are you deaf? Or I guess there's something wrong with you're ears. Those logs are heavy, I don't think you-"

Sakura stopped, uh oh, she was gonna snap again...

_'Hey! Cool it, Sakura! You don't want anyone getting hurt now would ya? Ignore the dick!'_

Good thing inner was telling her to cool off and ignore him.

No, she won't tolerate with his bullshit any longer.

She turned around and threw a log at his direction way to hard. The large piece of wood came flying to him and hit his toned, hard stomach, sending him flying across the damn forest. Lucky for him, he's a skilled ninja, and skilled ninjas know exactly what to do.

Sakura saw the puff of smoke appear in front of the big log she threw at him.

_'Damnit, he's to the left of me.' _Sakura tried to elbow his stomach, but his speed was way to fast for her to even see. The next thing she knew it, she was pinned against the ground. Damn, he's good. She couldn't get him off of her because his muscular arms held both her tiny arms. His whole weight was crushing her. His hard body touching hers...

All Sakura could do right now is give him the coldest glare she could ever make. But yet, his dark orbs piercing her green ones.

"Get the HELL off me, NOW." She demanded.

Silence.

She growled. She hated this.

"I will rip your fucking face off once you get the hell off me."

Sasuke smirked mockingly. She looked so helpless under his muscular self.

"'I won't ever tolerate with your foolish words, Sakura."

Now she's pissed. Right now, she wanted him dead in her arms.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Sakura almost yelled, but in a pissed off matter.

"You tried to throw the log at me."

"SO?!"

"You don't have the power to touch me. You're lack of strength shows greatly upon you."

"Your point?!"

"You're a weakling."

Angered showed upon her face, which caught Sasuke into a surprise as he flew 10ft into sky, then landing on the ground. Ouch, that hurt.

Face flat and stomach to the ground, Sasuke didn't move for about 2 seconds.

Ouch, Damnit!

Sakura picked herself up carelessly and calmly walked away from him, preparing herself to grab new logs.

Sasuke lift his head at her direction, and noticed she was far from his view.

He growled. More like snarled. Oh, she's gonna pay for it.

-

Rookie 9 took a break from their practice and headed down to the hangout where they all sat with each other.

Sasuke sat alone as usual, he glanced over to the left of him, seeing Naruto sitting alone as well looking like he was in deep thought, which he was. Naruto noticed Sasuke and decided to sit with his best friend.

"Hey teme, taking a break too?"

Silence.

"Hey! I asked you a question, bastard."

Sasuke was annoyed, once more, "Yes, could you please leave me alone?"

Naruto wouldn't, he decided to ignore his rude comment. He thought more about.... Her.

"Hmm.. I thought I saw her a minute ago."

This got Sasuke's attention.

".....Who?"

"Sakura-chan."

"...Oh."

Naruto faced him, and then grinned.

"Well, why'd you ask who? Gettin' curious, ne Sasuke-teme?"

The annoyance mode was getting to Sasuke more than usual, he glared, "No." Coldly replied. But still, he wanted to know why the hell shes so different now.

"My ass, I know you care about her, teme!"

"........"

"Well, I remember when she use to be more of her cheery self back in the Genin and Chunin days."

Sasuke stayed silent. He wanted to hear more.

"Yeah, she was more of herself alright.. Now shes just shady and shallow, its like she only keeps thoughts to herself.. I hate nothing more but this."

Naruto was serious, he wanted to help Sakura, he loves her...... And Sasuke?

"Hn," It couldn't be helped. "Why does it feel like she hates me the most?" He blurted out.

Naruto was caught in surprise. Sasuke actually asked about her?

The dobe grinned. _'I knew he cared for her.'_

"Its simple really, from the four past years, you have done but ignored her. She reached out for you, Sasuke. But you just had to turn the other way. Remember the time you were leaving us for good? She told me she confessed her love and feelings to you. Speaking, she would do anything for you. She LOVED you, but you shut her down and left her broken without feeling regret," Naruto continued, "It's funny how she changed when I got your ass back. She was slowly turning just like you, except more quieter, less open, and more matured. She rarely joked, but only in front of me. People often ask why she's been like this and I tell them I have no intention of know what's going on... But deep down inside, I know its because of YOU."

Sasuke didn't know how he felt. He felt a strange kind of hurt building up inside his chest.

_Me, what did I do?_ "Why would you think its my fault of this matter?"

"You weren't listening to what I said, I think you're just plain stupid."

"I didn't ask for your insult, I asked why you think its my fault." **(LOL that rhymed) **

Naruto sighed, this was going to take a while.

"Okay teme, let me explain slowly for you. She loved you and you broke her heart by rejecting her. Hell, you rejected everyone! But she had different feelings for you that I can't explain. Now that you're back, shes shut down everyone because of you," Naruto felt he was about to go angry, "Get it?!"

Silence.

"Look, if YOU really want to know, figure it out yourself because I've tried everything to get her talking about it."

_'How?'_

This wasn't easy.

How could he get her talking?

He didn't even want to talk to Naruto himself about this situation.

"Talk to her Sasuke, man up for once, I think only you could fix this."

Now, this wasn't curosity at all.. This was more about worry and concern.

Sasuke stood up and glared at everything in his sight, ready to leave.

Now, where is she?

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**You know who you are!**

**Well, I'm workin' on the next chapter.**

**Please review and I'll update faster.  
**

**Until next time!**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^**


	3. Chapter III

**I've never felt so wanted like a fugitive on a poster.  
**

**Chapter three: Walk with me**

-

-

-

-

-

"Where are you going?"

Silence.

"Quit being an ignorant bastard, Sasuke. Just answer my question."

"…I don't like the fact that she could be so annoying all the time."

Naruto stood beside him, irritated by Sasuke's foolishness.

"How the hell do you think she's annoying when she's not even bothering you?"

"Because it has to do with me."

The dobe hated when the bastard made common sense.

"It's your damn fault she's acting like this! Are you going to do something about it, or be selfish and shut her off, AGAIN."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. He planned on doing something about it, yet couldn't figure out how to approach her. …Wait… The ideal thought just jammed right into Sasuke's head.

A smirk formed onto the bastard's lips.

Naruto was once more irritated at Sasuke. The famous smirk pisses him off.

"What the hell are you smirking about, bastard?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and jerked his head to face Naruto. The death glare appeared.

"Ouit looking at me like that!"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked away. He heard a "Hey where the hell are you going?!" comment pass by from his best friend. Why the hell is everyone so damn annoying?

The Uchiha picked up a couple more logs, then called out from his mission. He had to fix this 'problem' he created.

-

-

-

-

-

**Timeskip, Sakura's apartments.**

**-  
**

Scrolls and inks everywhere on her dinning table, papers and pens, documents and books. Messy place for one smart girl. Her mother and father live somewhere far from her now, but she comes and visits once in a while. In a while...Working her ass off 24/7 was her life now. The hospital was more like a sanctuary place for her to relax her mind. Helping people, treating them right made her feel a little better about herself. Although, it wasn't enough to get rid of the permanent scar.

Sakura decided to take a quick break from her work, and sit on her couch to think.

Think about what?

Life.

Wait, what was there to think about?

Eh what the heck, lets just go back to work.

Before Sakura could get up from her couch and head back to studying, she heard an annoying knock on her door.

Damn, were those knocks annoying.

She walked over to reveal who was interrupting her studies.

Oh hell no.

She slammed the door when she saw his face.

She would always get pissed off when his presence appear.

A knock was to be heard once again.

_'Ugh, just open the door and ask what he wants.'_

As soon as she opened her door, Sasuke barged himself in her apartment.

Rude bastard.

"Who the hell do you think you are, barging into someones place like that?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Get out."

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

"I just said."

Sakura felt a vein pop right on her forehead. Damn him.

"Talk."

"....Come to dinner with me."

_'What the fuck?!'_

Sakura couldn't really believe what he said. Go to dinner with this bastard? Wow, out of the blue. Sasuke, she's a really smart girl. You're an idiot.

"No."

He was pretty much expecting her to say "Oh my goodness, really? I'd LOVE too!" or "Seriously? Sure! Give me 5 seconds to get ready!" kind of thing. Instead, it was a simple, cold "No." that came from her response.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"No?"

"Yes, no."

This annoyed Sasuke.

Then, he decided to bring this idea up.

"I recall you saying you would do anything for me."

Silence.

More silence.

Blink blink.

Oh hell no...

_'What the? Does he think this is all a joke?'_

_'Most obviously.'_

She felt.... Nothing.

"I don't remember saying anything like that."

Sasuke smirked. Damn his smirk.

"You said it when you were trying to convince me to stay."

Is he really trying to push her buttons, or convince her to go out with him?

Hmm.. Probably the first one should work.

_'Stay calm and cool. His words are shit.'_

Sakura stayed silent. Giving him her famous silent treatment.

This got Sasuke smirking even more.

"....Get.. Out."

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a glare. Wait, why was he talking to her? And why was she talking to him? Something isn't right.

"Just leave me alone." She spoke in a soft, yet rude tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, hm, she's not giving in!

"Your loss." With that said, he turned his back on her and left, slamming the door softly.

Did he really think that one date could fix everything up? He's smarter than this! Well technically, he was smarter at battling than asking a girl to go have dinner with him. Although, it hurt Sakura on the inside. She saw through him. The fake. Its pretty darn obvious it was. But she didn't understand why in the world is he asking her out now.

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to participate with it.

-

He decided to take the long way home.

With his jaw clenched in anger, he thought about what she said..."No."

Damn her.

Why would she say no to him? He knew, every girl wanted him and he knew, Sakura IS his biggest fan.. Well, was.

This surprisingly bothered him. He didn't know why he felt that way, but it irritated the fuck outta him.

Damn her, again.

As Sasuke walked slowly, he entered through the main village street.

Girls stopped walking and looked, they stared at his raven black locks, his perfect face structure, his muscular body, his... Everything.

"Oh my God... Is that... Uchiha Sasuke?!" A fan girl asked enthusiastically.

"Wait, he's too hot to be Sasuke-kun!" Another fan girl replied.

"No you baka! He IS Sasuke-kun! Just look at him, dumbass!" Another fan girl butted in.

"Holy shit! Follow him!" A major fan girl whispered, loud enough for the other fan girls to hear.

Sasuke ignored the nuisance, for he only had one thing in his mind.

Giggles everywhere, which usually annoyed him.

"Sasuke-teme!" A loud idiotic voice caught his attention from away.

"Hn, dobe." He spoke low as he walked over to the store Naruto was at.

Naruto grinned and waved.

"Oi, bastard."

"Hn."

"Where'd ya go?"

"...None of your concern."

Naruto easily angered by Sasuke's dick attitude.

"Damn you," Then Naruto had an idea, "So.. I was talking to Sakura-chan a while ago."

Sasuke paused a moment.

"A while ago? I was just at her place, you fool."

Naruto felt dumbfounded. Wait, did he just say he was at her place?

"Huh? What? You were at Sakura-chan's apartment? Why?! Huh?!" Naruto was shocked that Sasuke out of all people, came and visited Sakura.

"....."

"What'd you say to her? If you hurt her, I'm gonna have to kick you're sorry ass, AGAIN."

"....Shut it."

"Shut it? That's all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Hn! Hn! HN!" Naruto grunted mockingly.

Sasuke glared.

"Seriously... Teme, why would you be at Sakura-chan's apartment?"

"You're making it seem like a big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

It was true.

Why would he go?

"I'm just trying to fix some things up."

"How?"

"By asking her something.."

"Asking her what?"

"Something to do.."

"To do?"

"...Together.."

Naruto's eyes widen, then pound his fist in his palm, he grinned once again. _'Sasuke-teme, this better work!'_

"Well, you asked her to spend sometime with you? Like a date? Well, how'd it go?"

Silence.

Naruto waited and blinked.

"She said yes, right?"

Sasuke stayed silent again.

Naruto then couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"She.." Laughter caught up between the sentences. "She rejected YOU!" **(Ha ha Sasuke, that's what you get!)**

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, he hated being made fun of.

"...Shut up."

Laughter was to be heard.

And customers stared, and glared at Naruto, but he didn't mind.

Sasuke turned around, and left his best friend.

-

Sakura was just blank minded. She could not think. Stupid Sasuke just interfered and ruined her whole day, and it was supposed to be a calm, relaxing day.

_'Well, what now?'_

_'I.. don't know.'_

_'How 'bout a nice walk outside?'_

_'Yeah. whatever.'_

Sakura had left her apartment, off to take a calming walk through the village, it actually tamed her, and put her back in place. The sound of kids running and playing, the markets with costumers, and some fresh air. Even though she was alone, it soothed her.

Glancing around, she saw people with their everyday life, but, some things bothered her. Sakura saw many immature girls look at her and notice they were gossiping because they whispered into each others ear.

_'Sakura, keep your cool, these girls are nothing.'_

Sakura knew that, but she thought it was going to be a peaceful walk.

_'Yeah, I know that.'_

She remained calm during the rest of her walk, but there was another bump along the road. She saw someone, and that person was the last person in the world she wanted to see.

Sasuke.

She ignored the fact that they were going to linger by.

Stepping closer and closer towards each other, Sakura looked down at the ground, trying to keep him from meeting her eyes.

She took a small peek at him, and he was obviously staring at her, head turned.... staring.

"Taking a night stroll?"

She stopped, and looked at him, waiting for the rest. Sasuke knew that her stopping meant she said 'What?'

"Thought so."

She was silent.

And continued walking.

Ignoring the fact his presence was there.

"Stop."

She kept walking.

"Obviously, your ears don't work-"

"What do you want."

Sasuke kept his emotionless expression.

Same goes for her.

"Come walk with me."

_'There goes our nice, calm walk.'_

"No."

Damn!

"Why?"

"I'm heading home."

"Last time I checked, you were walking away from your apartment." He smart-mouthed.

"I don't want to walk with you." Simple as that.

Sasuke was rejected, again.

He kept his cool and raise one perfect eyebrow.

"Trying to play hard to get?"

"No, I don't want to walk with you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Admit it." He smirked.

"If I did, I would have said yes."

"Hn, I'll walk with you then, wither you like it or not."

Sakura kept calm. All she could do was decline and ignore his protests.

She walked away.

But he caught up to her side. He's fast.

"Quit following me please."

"No." He mimicked.

Damn him!

Silence was to be heard.

She felt so.. uncomfortable.

_'Ask him why he's acting so strange.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because you want to know.'_

_'Fine..'_

"You're acting... weird."

This caught Sasuke by surprise.

"I'm trying to fix a nuisance created in my life."

"If you want to fix it, leave the nuisance _alone_." Sakura always had a good way carrying her words.

"That nuisance is you."

"No, really?" She said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"If you broke a light bulb, how do you put it back together?" She continued, "You can't buy a new one in this situation."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It's a simple metaphor for your dumb self to comprehend."

Sasuke still didn't get it, he needed to fix a light bulb? What?

"Shut up and listen to me."

"I'm listening?" She spoke in a bitchy matter.

"Your immaturity is bothering me."

"What immaturity?" She narrowed her pink eyebrows, "You're the one being immature."

"How so."

"You're following me."

"Like I said, wither you like it or not."

"What do you want from me, Sasuke."

He came clean.

"For you to stop being.... So down."

_'What was that? Being so down?'_

"Sorry, I don't know what your talking about."

"You act different."

_'Where is he getting?'_

"I'm acting my natural state."

"From what I remembered, you use to be talkative."

"So? What if I quieted down? That doesn't change me."

"And you shut down."

"Oh really? Just like you did?"

"Aa."

"People change."

"Not always you think, you didn't change one bit. You're still annoying as ever."

"I'm not even bothering you, your the one inviting yourself to walk with me."

"No, I'm trying to fix a light bulb." **(I hope you guys get what I'm saying)**

"I don't think this light bulb can be fixed. It's already broken." She spoke with a little more sensation than her usual emotionless tone.

He stopped his walking and tried to find what she was saying. He was the first person to ever come this far with her. He got information out of her. He liked it. But yet, it bothered him. So badly, he just wanted her to act the way she was. Her cheery, happy self. He stared at her walking form, while she disappeared through the crowd of villagers. He felt so lost, even though he knew the way. Could it be possible, that he cared for her? Yes.

But he found it really hard to confess that he cares, because he didn't feel comfortable. He just disliked seeing her so shallow.

He had a feeling, this was going to be a major part of his goal, to fix her.

Boy, was this only the beginning.

* * *

**Sasuke won't admit that he cares for his pink haired teammate! (;  
**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews:**

_Snorkabuziaczek_

_izzybell117_

_Twisted Musalih_

_edwardfantwilight_

_xREILAx_

_Hunny-senpai_

**Your reviews make me happy!**

**Please review this chapter to motivate me to write the next!**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter IV

**(A/N: Hello, I know this took kinda long. My internet wouldn't work, so I hadn't been able to use it in days. But I did as much as I could to write the story on Microsoft Word (: Anyway, this chapter will be like a random chapter filled with scenes, cause I kinda ran out of ideas till the main criteria.. LOL but yeah, it's pretty interesting to read the little details about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship/ life style. Well, I'll shut up now, please enjoy this chapter!)**

**But I built it with sand,**

**and I built it with rock,**

**I built it with all of the things that I'm not.**

**Chapter four: Madness is what you demonstrate  
**

-

-

-

-

-

"My feet is KILLING me!"

"Quit your yappin' Karin, I thought you were suppose to be happy cause you'll be able to see Sasuke again."

"Oh yeah! Let's walk faster, you idiots!"

"Shut up, ugly." Suigetsu ranted in annoyance.

"It's been a 3 months since I've seen him, so you shut up! You stupid shark-face!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Juugo butted in calmly.

"NO!" Both teammates shouted.

Juugo sighed.

"Oi, Yamato-senpai! Tell this nasty bitch to shut the fuck up and stop talking to me!" Suigetsu angered.

"What? You're calling me NASTY?! I'm pretty good looking for your information, baka!" Karin replied with her fist in the air.

"More like pretty ugly." He smirked and teased.

"Oi, oi! Stop fighting guys." Yamato commanded.

"But Yamato-senpai, he started it!" Karin defended for herself.

"Well, FYI Karin, YOUR the one complaining that you're big feet hurt!"

Just before Karin could connect her small fist to Suigetsu's head, Yamato spoke.

"Guys, knock it off, come on. Did you guys act like this in front of Sasuke?"

"Well, not exactly." Karin glared at Suigetsu, then pushed her glasses up to her bridge.

"Yeah right. I remembered she pretended to play hard to get whenever Juugo and I were watching her talk to Sasuke. Then when she'd ditch us, she'd be all over him!"

Yamato pinched his own bridge.

Juugo stared at the birds passing by.

Karin fumed in rage.

Suigetsu smirked even wider.

_'Teasing is fun.'_

-

-

-

-

-

Her words struck through his mind. _"I don't think this light bulb can be fixed. It's already broken."_

_'What did she mean by that?'_

He rolled over to the other side of his bed. He should just ignore her. Yes, that's what he'll do from now on... But he broke that rule, he decided he'd treat her like the jerk he was back in the Genin days.

The thoughtful Uchiha closed his eyes and found the urge to sleep.

-

**Time skip; next day; 9:57 A.M.**

Sakura awoken from her dream. It was a strange one. She was a chunin again, which was two years ago. The age 16, bubbly girl. She recalled herself speaking of how she'll go far away from Konoha when she'll turn 18, because she was mad at everyone for some reason... She couldn't remember the rest of it, but surely she isn't going to dream like that again. What a stupid dream.

She rubbed her eyes.

Blink.

_'I suggest you start getting ready and go to Shishou's office, I heard team 12 is back.'_

_'Really, where'd the hell you hear that from?'_

_'Tsunade-sama? She told us the day they were arriving. Also, don't forget, it's a sunday. You signed for extra shift today.'_

_'Oh yeah.'_

She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, forgetting to eat breakfast. Wore her usual leisure outfit with the black boots, grabbed her white medical coat, and head out to the Godaime's office.

-

"Mission failed." Tsunade announced bluntly.

"What! How?!" Suigetsu argued, "We got the stupid scroll from the leader! What else did you want us to do?!"

"Suigetsu! That's no way to speak to a hokage like that, show some respect!" Yamato scolded and continued, "Hokage-sama, please forgive his actions."

Suigetsu's murmurers and grunts were to be silenced.

Tsunade understood and went back to judging team 12's mission status.

"Hm, who killed the leader's daughter? That's not suppose to happen." She stated in disgust.

The team turned their heads and looked at Karin, who blushed and was ashamed.

"Stupid Karin." Suigetsu couldn't help but say it.

"Shut it! You're the one who told me to kill her, you fucking idiot!"

"No, you strangled the girl to death just because I heard her say you look like an octopus with glasses."

"Well she PISSED me off! And I do not look like an octopus!"

"Mhm, keep defending yourself, four eyes."

"SHUT THE FUC-"

"HEY! I'M NOT QUITE FINISHED YET! SO YOU ALL BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, BEFORE I RIP THEM OUT!" Tsunade yelled furiously.

Soundless.

They did not want to mess with a short tempered hokage.

After 10 seconds of quite, she sighed.

"Whatever, I have nothing else to say, you guys are excused this time. Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

Before the team were about to leave, Tsunade spoke again.

"Wait Juugo! Stay here. The rest of you can leave."

Karin and Suigetsu shrugged their shoulders and headed out. Juugo walked back over to take a seat.

"Shizune! Where the hell is my sake? Get my sake NOW!" The blond hokage demanded.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama!" She ran off.

The hokages hands clamped together and eyed Juugo with thought.

"Did your seal react during the mission?"

Juugo stared back at the hokage, trying to remember if it had or not.

"No, it did not."

"Hm? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I'm healing quicker than I thought."

She smirked. "Thank my apprentice, she's the one who made it successfully through your surgery."

"Yes I will. She has done a great job on me and changed my life completely."

While she kept her smirk, she raised a brow. "Oh? How so?" She leaned back in her chair.

Juugo paused for a moment, then came to an explanation.

"I'm not what people think I am anymore, I am no longer a monster, thanks to Sakura-san."

Shizune came in and handed Tsunade what she was craving for.

"Ah, there you are!" She vexed with excitement to drink. She grabbed the small cup out of Shizune's slender fingers and immediately poured her sake.

"Well that's good for you, Juugo! Make sure to thank her, she'd appreciate it."

"Aa, I will." He continued, "Where is she right now?"

"Hm, I don't know. She's either still sleeping, at the hospital, or eating breakfast with your team."

He paused a moment.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He broke the silence.

Tsunade looked up after her long sip, annoyed from his name.

"Eh, What about him?"

"Is he with them?"

_*slurp*_

"I don't know. Check for yourself.. Your _*hiccup*_ loisy teammates are probably payin' _*hiccup*_ him a visit right now!" It was pretty obvious Tsunade was drunk already. Sucha' light weight.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The big orange haired man stood up, took a quick bow, walked towards the door and left.

"Ah damnit! What the hell does _*hiccup*_ Juugo _*hiccup*_ want with Uchiha?!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's walking pace went faster and faster, she had just finished with four of her patients, which took most of her time. Talking to the surgeon, having a quick meeting, treating the other nurse's patients, and thinking of other things all at once. She was stressed out. Her mind had more than a thousand problems, but she tried to focuse on concentrating about two things. Learning and memorizing. Yes, that was quite fun for her.... As I was saying, she had many thoughts going through her mind rapidly, yet the space to think about a certain someone. You know who.... Yes, it always got her wondering why he'd talk to her all of a sudden. Maybe Naruto was forcing him to have interest in her.. But although, she knew. She KNEW, this act was all a fake. Phony. She knew Sasuke better than that, hell, she was once in love with the bastard! .... And she knew he wouldn't care for her at all.

Because he is cold hearted. That's what Sakura labeled her teammate.. He was going to stay like that for all eternity.

"Sakura-san!" A nurse called out.

Sakura shook her head, as her imagination vanished.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you immediately."

She knotted her head.

_'I hope Shishou doesn't get angry with me being late.'_

_-_

"Sakura!" She yelled, "You're late!"

"Hai.."

"Two hours late! I expected you to be here by 1:45!"

Sakura took a swift glance at the clock, she remembered she left the hospital around 1:30.

1:43 P.M. is whats shown on the clock. Clearly shes drunk, Sakura.

"Ah, please forgive me shishou."

"Fine." Her master opened another bottle of sake and drank from it, "Team 12 is back! Go greet them or something!"

"Aa."

Sakura stood up, took a quick bow, left the hokage's office and decided to go get something to eat.

As she arrived at the restaurant, she ordered syrup-coated anko dumplings. They were just like a dumpling but stuffed with anko instead, also coated with syrup. Yum... Sakura enjoyed them very much, and it comforted her. She watched the customers come in and out of the restaurant and took small bites from one of her favorite snacks.

-

Oh great, a couple of Sasuke's fan girls past by, one of them stopped, asking if the two of her friends were hungry.

And they were famished.

Poor Sakura, I hope she doesn't have to listen to them blabber about the bastard.

Sigh....

_Fan girl #3:_ "I know, right? She's really not cute at all, so Sasuke wouldn't pick her."

_Fan girl #1:_ "Yeah.. He would pick someone more like me."

_Fan girl #2:_ "Ew, you're so not his type, you're bubbly and annoying."

_Fan girl #1: _"Hello? Remember he said he likes girls with long hair? Duh! I have long hair that goes down to my boobs, but I put extensions on to make it extra long!"

_Fan girl #3:_ "Yeah, past your butt."

_Fan girl #_1: "But guys, I saw him come down to the village main street yesterday... and I think he looked at me!" The fan girl continued, "and I heard he was coming here again today!"

_Fan girl #2:_ "That's what I heard too, that's why I got this super cute red dress and this tomato clip for my hair."

_Fan girl #3:_ " Yeah.... well anyways, my friend told me that Sasuke likes the most popular girl in school, Meeka!"

_Fan girl #2:_ "But Meeka has short hair, and plus, everyone keeps telling me that he thinks a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes is cute, some chick named Ino."

_Fan girl #1:_ "Eh, shes alright for a girl, but certainly not the best."

_Fan girl #3:_ "Yeah, but a million other girls say he likes the chick on his team."

_Fan girl #1:_ "Oh my god, no way! She's fucking ugly!"

_Fan girl #2:_ "Wait, which one?"

_Fan girl #3:_ "I don't know, they say he likes either one, but most say he likes the one with the huge forehead and green eyes more."

_Fan girl #2:_ "EWW! You mean Haruno Sakura? Kami, I hate her!"

_Fan girl #1:_ "Heh, why?"

_Fan girl #3:_ "Because everyone talks about how she 'changed' and stuff, I guess she just wants the attention."

The girls giggled and made fun of Haruno Sakura.

Sakura wasn't irritated by the way they made fun of her, she was irritated by the fact that they had spoken about the bastard. She wanted to think about something else, other than him. Finally, the annoying Sasuke groupies left the cafe, and Sakura was left alone in peace to finish up her anko dumplings. When she finished her last bite, she threw the paper wrapping into the trash and left the cafe. From leaving the cafe, she glanced at everything in sight while walking. Cherry tomatoes, oh shit, what time was it again? Her green orbs moved from the tiny ripe tomatoes, to the nearest clock there was. _'2:11, still have some time to pick some groceries up.'_ She almost forgot about the party, oh how her former sensei would be disappointed in her if she didn't show up.

While the kunoichi strolled down to the market hastily, she seen familiar girls meandered past by her. Those damn Sasuke fan girls, why her? Sakura frowned and speed up her pace.

_'When will they learn? They can have Sasuke... I guess almost everyone is stupid nowadays.'_

She chuckled soundlessly to herself and made her way into the local Asian market. All she needed was lettuce, crutons, fruit, and that damn ranch dressing Naruto loved to suck on with his vegetables. _'Okay, this will be quick, simple, and easy.'_ She thought.

As soon as she grabbed her last ingredient, she made up her mind and grabbed the orange from the bottom.. Oh please don't do it, smart one... She grabbed and pulled out one single piece of orange. Next thing she knew, the whole oranges fell, from the table to the ground. A few costumers stared..

Oops.

_'Whatever, someone can clean this up.'_

She carelessly walked away from the catastrophe she created and marched towards the register.

And that is the definition of a careless Sakura.

"Umm.. Excuse me ma'am, but are you goin' na' clean that up?" The cashier asked with a strange accent.

Sakura looked up to meet his deep eyes.

"No."

"Urrr... Okay then, that'll be like uhrm, 10 yen pluhees'."

_'What the hell is he saying.. Whatever just give him the yen.'_

She quickly handed the cashier her yen and walked smoothly out of the store.

_'I guess I'll be at the party around.. Later tonight? Hopefully it's only going to be Kakashi and Yamato-senpai celebrating.' _She thought, forgetting that team 12 was back._  
_

Oh how she was off.. WAY off.

-

-

-

-

-

_*Bang Bang*_

Why are knocks so damn annoying?

Sasuke marched over to his door, revealing who dare knocked.

"Sasuke! What's up bro?!" Suigetsu barged in and gave Sasuke an enormous hug. Juugo entered as well.

"Get off me." He grunted.

Suigetsu smirked, "Still the same ol' you ain't it?"

"Hn."

"Hello, Sasuke." Juugo spoke with hipper.

Sasuke barely glanced at Juugo and nodded.

Just before his former teammate spoke, a major nuisance interfered and threw her arms at the bastard.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I missed YOU!" Karin ran over to the apparently annoyed Uchiha.

Sasuke shoved her off quickly and snarled.

"Who said you fools could come inside my house?" He barked out.

"Awe come on Sasuke! Don't be like that, we missed ya'. It's been awhile, ya' know!" Suigetsu fake-pouted.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" Karin spoke seductively while she posed for 'her' precious Sasuke-kun.

"...Ew." Suigetsu spoke almost in a whisper-like matter. As he heard insults coming from the red head, he ignored and continued what he was saying, "Anyway, Sasuke, how's it goin'? Anything new goin' on?"

"No."

"Yeah right! C'mon, tell us! You don't have to be so shy now."

Sasuke glared at the lookalike shark.

"Okay, okay. Well do you have any love interests yet? Karin was dying to know durin' the trip-"

"Hey guys! You're back!" Naruto barged in suddenly.

_'Great.'_

"Hey there Naruto!" Suigetsu grinned. "How ya' been?"

"Pretty good, gotten a lot stronger, so has Sai."

He smirked, "Hm, he better, I wanna kick his ass again."

As soon as Naruto was about to reply, it was time for Sasuke to butt in.

"Dobe, why are you here?" He frowned.

Naruto paused for a moment, forgetting why he came to Sasuke's house.

"Oh yeah, there's going to be a party at Kakashi-sensei's today! It's his birthday, I think he turned 33 today.." Naruto guessed.

"33? He looks pretty damn young to me... Except for the hair." Suigetsu commented.

"Nah, I guess... Oh, teme, you comin'? The party starts at 6."

"...No."

"Come on you damn bastard!" Naruto growled in anger, "Everyone's going to be there!"

Karin decided to help the dobe convince Sasuke, "Please Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be there too!"

"Um, who invited you Karin?" Suigetsu questioned.

Karin smacked his head real hard, which exploded into water.

"Ow what the hell was that for, you dumb bitch!"

Naruto scratched his head, "Heh, Sorry to interrupt, but can you guys convince this bastard to go?"

"Sasuke-san, your sensei's birthday is today, why not celebrate with him? It's going to be fun." Juugo spoke aloud.

"Yeah, what Juugo said." Naruto smirked and crossed his arms to his chest.

Eyes glued onto the Uchiha.

Sasuke hated to be pressured by his 'friends'. Damn everyone!

_*Sigh*_ "Fine... Now get out, all of you."

With big grin's showed upon their faces, they said there "Bye, see you later." and "See you there, Sasuke-kun" comments before they left.

After getting all the noisy commotion out of his house, he finally had some peace and quiet.

-

**Timeskip; Kakashi's apartment; 5:32 P.M.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI!" Rookie 9 and a few sensei's shouted in ecstatic.

"You're getting old." Sai commented and smiled.

Everyone laughed while Kakashi stood there....... Unaware a whole crowd was comming.

"Ano, everyone is here a little too early." Kakashi spoke, "I said the party starts at 6."

"Awe come on sensei! Don't kill your own party!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, come on in."

Everyone brought their home made food, presents, and balloons for the loved sensei.

Naruto had a great gift for him.

_'He he he.' _"Oi, Kakashi! Open my gift first!"

"Naruto, he'll open the gifts later after the cake, baka." Tenten commented.

"No! He wants to open my gift first!" Another who entered his party called out.

"No, mine!" Gai yelled with glory.

*Sigh*_ 'How much more noisy can they get?'_

_Minutes past by._

Naruto glanced up at the clock and read what time it was, 6:17.

More people came in.

Minutes past by, more.

Naruto looked around the disaster noticing that Sasuke, nor Sakura was there.

He was disappointed at the fact they didn't show up.

The dobe walked out the door, to get Sasuke and Sakura.

Pacing quickly towards the bastard's clan, he entered and headed for his best friend's house.

"Oi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled furiously as he banged his door violently.

The door opened.

The bastard only had a tie, black slacks, and black boots on.

Naruto's eyes wide open and gasped, "Ack! Don't tell me your going like that!"

Sasuke glared coldly, "I'm not finished dressing, you fool."

"Oh, okay, well hurry up so we can get Sakura-chan."

"Hn," He slammed the door.

-

Sakura found a dress in her closet to match Kakashi's party. A beautiful white sundress without straps, just right above the knee, and hugged her body in all the right places.

_'Where the hell are those damn heels?'_

She kicked the closet once again,_ 'Aa, there they are.'_

Pale pink heels were to be fallen from the closet. Her small hands grabbed the pink heels while untangling her hair with a comb. She had no make-up on, as usual, showing her true natural beauty. While the kunoichi slipped on her pale pink heels, the present and salad was added into her basket. Without taking a peek of herself in the mirror, she snatched her keys and basket, ready to leave. The patterned metal was inserted into the door slot and turned clockwise; hearing a `click` sound determined if it was locked.

A whistle was to be heard by a familiar voice, "Wow, Sakura-chan!"

Jerking her head around to see who spoke, she found Naruto and Sasuke, both eyes glued on her.

Irritated to see _him._

Dammit...

Sasuke stared at her, and caught a quick head-to-toe glance from his eyes. Legs....

"Um.. Why are you guys here? I thought you were going to Kakashi's." Walking towards them, her legs stood out, and were to be shown off.

Naruto found himself getting a bit nervous as she came forward.

"Err... Leg- I mean," He shook his head, "I came to go get you two, cause you guys weren't there!"

"Well, I was coming along anyway, just decided to take my time."

"Oh... Okay! Hey, want me to carry those for ya'?"

"Sure thing, thanks Naruto."

Tossing the basket to the side, he quickly caught it and tossed it to Sasuke. The Uchiha glared as he grasped the basket.

"...I thought you said you would carry it."

Naruto made a face as his arms rested backwards behind his head, "Heh, why don't you be the gentlemen for once, bastard!"

Sasuke growled and held the damn basket. What was more annoying was the stupid `click click` sounds coming from Sakura's heels.

"Hey look, a penny! And it landed on heads!" The dobe bend down and tried to grab the penny.

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking.

Silence.

_*click click click*_

Uchiha took a risk and glanced over at Sakura. She looked so... Fragile. He also noticed she had her arms crossed, covering her bare skin, shivering from the cold wind.

"Sakura." He said as she jerked her head to the side.

"What."

"Here." Handing her his black tuxedo jacket.

She had a what-the-fuck look on her face.

"No thanks." She declined.

He slightly snarled from her attitude, "Wear it, now."

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It's cold."

She really did want something warm to wear, and his black warm, tuxedo jacket, seemed like a perfect fit in her situation.

"Whatever." Snatching it from his hand, his growl dissappeared as he tried to hide his small smirk.

She wore the jacket, pretty big on her, but warmed her up anyway. His heavy scent on her nose..

"Hey guys! Why didn't you wait for me? I was tryin' to get the penny, but it was stuck to the ground," Naruto felt almost hurt, but then gazed over at Sakura, "Ano, why are you wearing the teme's jacket, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look and glared forward.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to be so mean.."

By now, Sasuke had a huge smirk.

The rest of the walk was silent.

-

The group of three had finally reached Kakashi's house and stepped up to the wooden porch. The music was blasted so loud they could feel the vibration underneath their feet.

Naruto banged on the door three times with his fist.

He pounded the door louder.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted while banging even harder than the last time and tried to enter but the door would not budge.

From the inside of Kakashi's house, the speaker was literally jumping off the floor, and the base and volume was too high up.

"C'mon guys, lets go from the back door." Naruto suggested as he entered the opening gate that lead to the backyard. Sasuke and Sakura followed the blond boy and went through the passageway.

Naruto pulled the sliding door open, "Yoshi, it's unlocked!"

"Stop making comments and get on with it." Sasuke blurted out coldly.

"Why you..." Naruto murmured the rest to himself, he didn't want to start a fight at his former sensei's birthday.

Sakura was silent, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was right beside her... Right next to her.

"Hey! Look, the original team 7 is here!" Most of them yelled happily, some sounding trashed already.

"Hey guys! Who said you could start the party without me?!" Naruto shouted, but then grinned.

As Sakura split up from Naruto and Sasuke, she found the table where the food and presents were placed. _'Oh shit! Where's my basket?!'_

Sakura looked around and saw the basket, as it lead to who was carrying it. _'Oh yeah, Sasuke has it..'_ She frowned.

Sneakingly, she walked back over to Sasuke.

He noticed her.

"Basket." She almost snatched it from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Hn." He found it amusing watching her snarl in frustration.

"Damn you.." Sakura gave up, she knew she just had to ask nicely. "...Please give me the basket?"

Before Sasuke could say anything to her dramatic plead, she quickly grabbed it from him, his guard down.

_'Ha nice one, Sakura.'_

_'Mmhmm.'_

Without turning around to see his facial expression, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow! You freakin' four eyed bitc-" He opened his grey eyes. "Oh hey it's Sakura! How you been, pretty young thing?"

Sakura stared up at him with an emotionless mask, but then showed a small smile realizing who it was, smelling the alcohol in his breathe, "I've been doing fine Suigetsu, how have you been?"

"That's good ta' know! Me? I'm doin' alright, just chillin' in this party. Wait, who's party is it again?"

Sakura slighty giggled by his foolishness from being drunk. As she was about to reply to his question, someone caught her attention. She lingered her gaze a towards the dramatic scene.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin threw her arms at him to hug him and cling onto him.

Sasuke gave her a cold, cold glare.

"Get off me."

"But Sasuke-kun, I want to spend time with you!" She pleaded. "I missed you so much!"

Sasuke ignored the poor girl.

"Awe, what's wrong with you Sasuke? Give her a chance and open up a bit will you?" Naruto nudged the bastard with his elbow.

Once again, he ignored his best friend's comment. His dark orbs gazed everywhere, examining the party. How it was messy and all so.. Annoying.

Everythings annoying to him!

But something caught his eye.. Was that Sakura? Staring at him from across the room?

_'Hn.'_

_Plan A; make Sakura jealous._

As Karin clung to his arm once more, Sasuke took his right arm, and slipped it around her neck. This surprised Karin, a lot. She felt happy, yet somehow felt.. Used. Nah, she was happy as fuck. She decided to stay silent and enjoy Sasuke's company.

_'What the fuck?!' Inner Sakura yelled._

_'Shush, I want to see where he's taking this.'_

Naruto jerked his head to ask Sasuke something, but suddenly forgot as he saw the scene the bastard was creating. This isn't like Sasuke..

"Ehh... Sasuke-teme?" He scratched his head.

"What?" The Uchiha looked up at him, emotionless.

"Why are you holding Karin like that?"

No anwser... He turned his head back to eyeing something.. Or someone.

Naruto followed to where his gazed was leading to.

Oh hell.

He obviously knew what he was trying to do, damnit! He's hooked onto Ichi Ichi Paradise!

The dobe narrowed his blond eyebrows, he could tell Sasuke was trying to get that certain person jealous. And that was someone was someone he cared about.. Sincerely cared about.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snarled at Naruto interrupting his eye contact with Sakura, as he continued holding Karin awkwardly. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke-teme, whats going on? You're acting strange," Naruto demanded.

Silence.

"Teme, answer me!"

No answer was to be told.

_*Music playing*_

"Are you trying to make _her_ jealous?" Naruto knew exactly who it was but was not sure why he was trying to do so.

Sasuke pretended as though he didn't hear him.

Naruto turned his head to face the red head, "Karin, I need to talk with Sasuke."

"Hey! Leave Sasuke-kun and I alone. We want to snuggle!" Karin pouted.

"Karin, this is urgent! I really need to talk with teme."

The red head released herself from Sasuke's weak grip.

"Ugh, fine. Make it quick." Karin walked away to the food counter with an attitude.

Naruto sighed, then faced his best friend, with an angry expression plastered onto his face.

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on?!" he started blurting out.

"...I don't understand what you are talking about." Sasuke said with his usual emotionless tone.

"Okay, first of all, why the hell would you put you're arm around Karin? And most of all, why were you making eye contact with Sakura-chan while you were doing so?" Naruto asked, especially wondering about the second part.

Sasuke winced. But was unnoticeable.

He had to make a excuse, quickly.

"Jealous, dobe?" He smirked.

Naruto now snarled furiously. "NO! I demand to know WHY you're trying to get Sakura-chan JEALOUS!"

Sakura could have sworn she heard her name. She continued glaring at the scene across from her.

"And yeah after Karin stangled the poor innocient girl to death, she-"

"I'm sorry Suigetsu, but will you excuse me for one minute." Sakura ignored his back round comments.

She marched over towards Naruto and Sasuke.

_'Wow, I bet their arguing over something stupid.'_

_'As always.'_

"Hey quit fighting, now. It's Kakashi's birthday." She interrupted blandly, her voice filled with arouse.

Naruto's furious glare left Sasuke's face, to Sakura's. "NO! He's the one who's trying to start a fight!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow mockingly, "How so?"

"You bastard! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Making Sakura-chan jealous by putting your arm-" The dobe was cut off from his sentence.

"Shut it." Sasuke glared with heat.

"Why? You're the one who likes to be immatured and do stupid shit to hurt someone's feelings!" He now yelled furiously.

Sasuke was ready to brawl. Why would the dobe get so angry just because he wanted to have a little fun? By little fun, it meant, making Sakura jealous, and by making HER jealous, it meant WAR to Naruto. But Naruto understood why Sasuke was so interested in Sakura now.

Because he cared.

But he didn't have to make her feel painfully desirous of his advantages.

Although that was Sasuke.

And..

From Naruto's guessing, that might just be his way of showing he does care.

_'This doesn't make sense at all.' Naruto thought._

"Let's take this outside." Sasuke demanded, his eyes now flowing blood red.

I think it's time for Sakura to step in.

"Hey!" She stepped in the middle, "YOU, fuck off." She pointed her finger to Sasuke's hard, muscular chest. "And YOU, come with me." She turned her head to glared at Naruto.

Damn.

They didn't budge or move, just glared deadly at each other.

Sakura pulled Naruto to the side, with full force.

"Sakura-chan... Don't interfere!" He slightly yelled at her.

"I'm not going to let you fight at Kakashi's birthday party, Naruto."

Before he could protest at her comment, he thought again..

_'She's right.. I shouldn't fight.'_

"Alright. I'll finish him off later." He glared at Sasuke over her head, who happens to be glaring back.

Sakura sighed, "Good. Let's celebrate, ne? I made some delicious salad with your favorite dressing."

Naruto immediately brightened, "Really?! Sounds great, let's get some!"

With that said, they walked away..

Sasuke seen everything.. How they were so close to each other.

"....."

-

The party went on, it was now 9:26 P.M.

Still early!

By now, everyone was nearly boozered from the sake. Good thing Tsunade wasn't here, if she was, she'd devour it all.

Blast loud singing, damn that karaoke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR KAKASHI-SENSEI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The dobe sang the song to Kakashi, but the sensei was passed out from to much beer and alcohol.

Naruto's bad voice gave him a score of 100.

"Oh and so the moron gets a 100." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah I know right? I only got a 65 and I sing A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Ino replied.

"Sike."

"Hey!"

They all laughed, feeling jolly.

"Damn, I'm hungry!" The dobe shouted feeling his stomach rumble.

He walked over to the food counter. He heard a small "Eep!" and turned around.

"Hinata?" He asked curiously.

She showed herself. _*Sigh*_

"O-oh.. H-hello, N-n-naruto-kun." She spoke shyly.

Naruto walked over to her, as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hey! What's up?! Haven't spoke to you in a while."

"U-um.." She twiddled with her fingers.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with foolishness from being a tad bit sober. Or maybe tipsy... Probably shit-faced.

"I-I.. U-umm, d-doing-"

"Heh, I think it's really cute when you act like this, Hinata." Naruto grinned his idiotic grin.

She once again, she blushed deep red. A deep, deep red.

"A-... Naruto-kun!" Hinata caught him as he fell, knocked out from the alcohol.

She stared at his face for a while.

_'I'll take good care of you.'_ **(Aww.. I know some of you SasuSaku fans are NaruHina fans too, so I decided to add that)**

-

"Damn, I remembered when your eyes started bleedin', remember Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, then you got knocked out by that one short Raikage." Suigetsu thought again, "Or wait, that was a tsuchikage... Eh, whatever, but they sure beat your ass!"

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu for bringing up the thought.

"Heh, so what?! I bet he could kick your ass, sharkface!" Karin defended her precious Sasuke-kun.

"I doubt that, four eyes."

As his former teammates blabbered on, Sasuke ate his meal, trying to ignore the fact they were sitting next to him.

His fork poked the cherry tomatoes and lettuce.

Yummy.

"Sakura-san!" Sasuke heard Juugo call out.

Oh no.

Sakura turned her head to see who yelled out her name.

_'Juugo!'_

Before she made her way to the table, she noticed Uchiha was there.. Sitting beside him.

Damnit, why can't he sit somewhere else?!

Oh well, just go for it!

Sasuke opened one eye to gaze at her. To watch her. Ew, stalker.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-san. Please sit."

"Aa." She scooted a chair over to face Juugo.

Getting settled, a smile plastered on her face. A real one.

"You look.. Pretty.." He announced slyly.

"Ah.. Arigato," An idea imbued into her head, "How have you been?"

"I'm doing aboslutely great, thanks to you... I can control my seal now." He smiled sweetly.

"Aa, I studied extra hard for your surgery," She continued, "I realized your blood circulated and flowed differently from ours, causing your seal to react without you controlling it, so I pushed my chakra into the curse mark with my other hand supporting the blood to turn a different direction."

Juugo was amazed by what she spoke of, not only he, but Sasuke too. Since he was 'east dropping', but he never showed any sign of interest.

"Thank you again.. Amazing imput into your explanation," Juugo's fork poked into the salad. "And whoever made this, it's delicious!"

Ironic.

"I made it." Sakura knew she was going to get a compliment, which she hated indeed.

"I figured," He chewed with his mouth closed, unlike Suigetsu, "Delicious, ne Sasuke?"

_'Ugh, no! Why'd you have to get him into the conversation?' Sakura thought.  
_

_'Yes, indeed.'_ "Hn."

"Hm, I tried that salad and it's nothing special." Karin pushed her glasses up to her bridge, she gave Sakura the 'stink eye', "And pinky, why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's jacket? Give it back to him!"

_'Oh yeah! Fuck why am I still wearing this? Damnit, I should have brought my own jacket.'_

Sasuke caught Sakura, noticing the fact she looked a bit nervous then usual, trying to take off the damn jacket.

The pink haired kunoichi threw his jacket at him, which he caught with ease.

Karin then, had an idea.

"S-sasuke-kun! I-I-I'm freezing!" She groaned as she faked.

"HEY EVERYONE! LET'S PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Some sensei shouted for everyone who was still awake to hear.

_'Safe.'_

"I'll play, just for the hell of it. Even though I don't know what to do." Sai fake smiled, as usual.

"Woo! I wanna PLAY too!" Suigetsu shouted back.

"Hm, I'm out." Sakura announced.

"No you're not! You will be mine, Konoha's youthful flower!" Lee came out of the blue, grabbing her away from the group. Damnit.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! Let's play!" Karin tugged on his shirt.

"No."

"Please?"

"No,"

"C'mon Sasuke-kun?"

Then again, he could hopefully get Sakura in the closet and confront her if he get's the bottle...

"...Whatever."

"Yoshi!" Karin pulled him towards the group.

As all sat down, Gai-sensei brought the bottle.

"Okay! We all play this clean, alright?!" He spoke to everyone.

_*Sigh* 'Like that'll happen.' Karin thought, smirking as images of Sasuke popped into her brain._

_'Hmm, so there's Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura who'll be playin. Interesting.' Gai thought._

"Aright kids! Gather around!"

"We are gathered around, ya' doof." Suigetsu frowned.

"Oi! Don't talk to Gai-sensei like that! He deserves respect-"

"Yeah, yeah, can we get on with it? I wanna get stuck in the closet with the pretty lady." His eye's lingered to Sakura.

"In your dreams! I will be picked to get Sakura-san first!" Lee agured and frowned at Suigetsu.

Before Suigetsu could rant, Gai tossed the bottle to Sai.

"Hey! No fair sensei!"

"Okay Sai! Spin!"

Sai told what he was asked to do so... And it landed on...

"EWW! Why me?!" Karin yelled.

Laughter and giggles were to be heard.

"Good luck, Sai! She'll ravish you and your body!" Suigetsu laughed hard enough to have tears in his eyes.

Sai didn't react to anything.

_'Hmm..'_ Then, he had an idea. Walking to the dark closet and sat down, waiting patiently.

"Go Karin!" Gai ordered.

_'Ugh, why me? I wish it were Sasuke-kun that I was in the closet with.. I know, I'll pretend it's Sasuke-kun!'_ Karin thought as a tiny blush appeared.

She marched swiftly towards the closet and sat down in front of Sai.

Gai closed the door while he put his hand over his mouth, trying to control his chuckle.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Suigetsu felt his stomach ached from laughing to hard. (The thought of him laughing hella hard cracks me up xD)

"Shut up, sharky!" Ino shouted to him.

"I _*Laughter*_ I _*Laughter*_ I can't h-help it! Four eyes..." All to be heard was Suigetsu's crazy laughter and the sound of music.

"Quiet you baboons! I'm trying to listen to what there doing!" Gai commanded while he shifted his head to the side of the door.

_'Heh, who ever knew Gai-sensei was perverted..' Shikamaru thought._

-

**Inside the closet with Sai and Karin**

"I can tell that you're staring at me." Sai stated bluntly.

"You're stupid, it's dark in here. And how do you know that I'm staring at you?"

"Because you just said, octopus."

"Quit smart-mouthing! And why are you calling me an OCTOPUS?!"

"I believe Suigetsu-kun stated that you were called an octopus from the little girl you strangled to death."

Karin grunted, "Don't believe him, he's a fool!"

"I believe him, yes he is a fool, and you're ugly."

"Why you little, pale kid freak!" Karin said in disgust.

"Well, at least I am not an ugly octopus that has four eyes."

"Excuse me, I think I am pretty cute, and you better believe it because Sasuke-kun wrapped his arm around me."

"What does Sasuke-kun wrapping his arm around you have to do with this?"

"Because hes hot, and hot guys like pretty girls."

"I'm pretty sure some girls don't find him attractive, I actually know an ugly girl who doesn't like him, Sakura-san."

Karin giggled and agreed, "Yeah, she is ugly."

"Well, to me, I think she's better looking than you are, octopus." Sai continued, "And she actually has people who like her."

By now, Karin fumed.. As if you hear and feel the hot smoke steaming out of her ears.

"YOUR LYING! NO ONE LIKES HER!"

"I'm telling the truth, Karin-san. If you can't see clearly, would you like me to wipe those ugly glasses of yours?"

"SHUT-"

"TIME'S UP!" Gai opened the door and interrupted her protest.

"Finally." Sai said as he stood up.

"Ugh! Get me away from this pale freak!"

"Why? What happened Karin?" Suigetsu fake pouted and he continued his fake pity, "Did he bite your dick off?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Karin hissed and stomped to the bathroom.

"Leave the poor girl alone! Shes actually cute." Lee stated and blushed a bit.

_*Music playing, covering the silence*_

"Is it even possible to put Karin and cute in one sentence?" Suigetsu questioned with thought.

"Well if you think about it, you could put 'Karin is not cute' in one sentence." Sai stated with knowledge.

"Heh, it is possible!" Suigetsu agreed with fascination.

"Alright, alright you two. Leave her alone." Gai frowned.

As it quieted down, Gai caught everyone's attention and said, "TIME FOR ROUND 2!"

_*Sigh*_ "Whatever I'm out," Shikamaru stated, "Too troublesome."

"Wait for me Shikamaru!" Before Ino walked away, she announced, "Bye Sasuke-kun!" Then the pig winked.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess I'm out too."

"No wait Sasuke! The bottle's in your hands!" Gai threw the glass bottle at him.

Annoying.

Sasuke caught it without flaw.

_'Whatever, just spin it and leave.'_

The bastard stood up, preparing to leave from the annoyance.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE IN THE CLOSET WITH...... DRUM ROLL PLEASE, _*There was none _**(Lee was in the bathroom so he couldn't drum roll)*** SAKURA!"

_What a coincidence._

Sasuke was still annoyed, yet it was the perfect timing for him to confront.

Both entered the closed without any words coming out of their mouths.

"Have fun you two~!" Gai grinned evilly and shut the door.

-

**Inside the closet with Sasuke and Sakura**

_Plan B; Be cruel as possible to Sakura's feelings._

"....."

Both could hear Suigetsu chatting with himself. "I wonder what there doing!"

Silence surrounded their presence.

_'This is nice, but you seriously have to talk to him.' Inner Sakura told herself._

_'Yeah.'_

_'Break the ice!'_

".....Sasuke."

"Hn."

"So... It seems as if your with Karin now."

"Is that any of your business?"

"Just letting you know, you failed at making me jealous."

"And you failed at convincing me to stay four years ago."

Oh Kami, not this again..

"Why are you bringing that up."

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Not near my presence."

"I am anyway." Before she could express her anger, he spoke again, thinking it was the perfect timing to confront and push her buttons, "I'll be honest with you Sakura, I never wanted to come back. I always thought after I killed everyone in Konoha, I could move on with my life. I could find a maiden who is strong and willing to pick herself up. Someone who would fulfill my needs and desires. Who isn't weak and useless like you are... Who also has looks with intelligance... Who can help me rebuild my clan. A girl who loves me-"

"TIMES UP!" Gai opened the door with his thumb up in the air.

Sasuke's onyx eyes dared to gaze up to her angelic face....

And saw..

Nothing.

No emotion.

Whatsoever.

And he would never know what was going on in her head.

He could never tell what she's thinking.

It was like she was impossible to read, which she was.

Sakura got up from where she sat, and walked away.. Not making any eye contact to whom was speaking with her. She wanted to get out of the party faster than speed, if that ever made sense.

And she was out.

Suigetsu, Sai, and Gai were all clueless.

"....Was it something I said?" Gai questioned.

They all turned their heads to ask the bastard about what just happened.

But he was no longer there.

-

-

-

-

-

_'What ever happened to being emotionless, heh, Sakura?' Her inner asked._

_'I don't know.'_

_'His words... Were mean, mean words.'_

_'Obviously.'_

_'What are we going to do now?'_

_'I'm going to leave this place for good.'_

* * *

**(Next Chapter: Will be about how she leaves the village. I could imagine the look on there faces already. Haha Sasuke)**

**Whoa, long.**

**Nah, I've read a lot longer.**

**Anyway, I wrote a little more just for you guys, 8,800 words! 2 chapters into 1.**

**Oh and arigato gozaimasu for the reviews from the last chapter, they made me so pleased and fortunate! Seriously, it did.**

_edwardfantwilight_

_Twisted Musalih_

_snorkabuziaczek_

_xREILAx_

_Crimson Tranquility_

**It makes me feel so appreciated and inspired, that you guys actually took the time to review my story. =3  
**

**&  
**

**I hope you review this chapter too. xD  
**

**Until next time, folks!**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^**


	5. Chapter V

**(A/N: The main ****criteria ****begins. This chapter will be more about the main point of the story, as well with the sidelines. :) Please enjoy!)  
**

**_You say you're getting better, but you don't feel any better._**

**Chapter five: Cause and effect  
**

-

-

-

-

-

Words.

Anger..

Affected her like the world's stress weighted on her petite shoulders.

_'I'm pass the hardships and tears of pain, don't let it get to you.'_

_Sakura smiled sadly to herself._

_'But I admit, my thinking is wishful.'_

Guess she wasn't emotionally strong after all.

Stuffing her clothing and materials into the black luggage. She found her old team 7 picture, heart beating slow. Slender fingers tracing through the glass, she circled her invisible trace around Naruto's and Kakashi's head. _'Fools.'_ A small smile rose upon her lips.

And..

She didn't even bother to take one last look at _him_. Uchiha Sasuke, the one who never showed any interest in the game of love. Never payed attention to the girls that were infatuated by him. _'Mr. cool/ the hottest man alive'_ is what those unstoppable fan girls think he is. But the phrase, _'love to live and live to love'_ won't always work for Uchiha Sasuke. His loved ones past away, as it has been proven, no one can fill the missing love in his heart. The empty space, as he continues on without a soul mate by his side. Maybe one day, that special _girl _can fill his life with love...

The strong kunoichi knew, she would never admit to herself that his words..

_Hurt her, harmed her, torched her, and affected her, most emotionally.  
_

He gave her mixed signals, making her so confused about _everything_. She knew, he'd never believe into her soul.. She would never get the chance to express the damage, for it scarred.

A tear in her brain, allows to hear his voice over again. Was embedded into her, like his katana was exerted into her organs. Stomach sick and enraged with.. Lost emotions.

One last item, in or out of the bag. A frame, that retained an aging photograph.. The small child she once was, smiling happily with her mother and father. Sakura glanced over to the frame one last time and held it tightly with her slim hands, but soon letting it go. The frame of a memory was faced down to the wooden counter, being hidden from her new exploration.

From walking out of her apartment and locking it one last time, she marched smoothly to the hokage's office.

As soon as she reached the tower, she stood in the front of the Godaime's door, and thumped at the door with a negligent attitude.

_*knock knock*_

Silence.

_*knock knock knock*_

Silence.

_*bang bang bang*_

"WHAT?!" Sakura heard her Shishou shout from inside the wooden door.

"It's Sakura."

She heard a "What the hell am I still doing here?" comment from inside. It was obvious the hokage fell asleep from to much paper work. Shizune didn't want to take the risk and wake her up, as she did so last time, so she left Tsunade drooling on her papers.

_*Sigh*_ "Come in, hurry up."

The kunoichi entered and closed the door behind her lightly, left her luggage and backpack behind. She stepped in quietly and headed to take a seat. Tsunade looked like... Well, let's just say she had the worst hangover.

"Sakura, why the hell are you banging into my office at 2:30 in the morning?" Tsunade question as she felt her head pounded. Her hands rubbed her temples; blue chakra flowing from the tips of her fingers.

A moment of awkward silence.

_'Do it!'_

The kunoichi took a deep breathe.

"I'm leaving, Shishou."

The blond hokage rubbed her temples harder, "What was that?"

"I'm leaving Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes snapped open and glared at her apprentice. "What do you mean your leaving? I haven't signed any missions for you yet."

_Sakura sighed, 'This is going to be harder than I imagined.'_

"Tsunade-sama, I'm leaving Konoha for good. I want get out of here and explore places other than this."

_*cricket cricket*_

"WHAT?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, almost waking everyone who lived close to her office.

Sakura figured it would be better if she took the time to tell Tsunade she was leaving.

"Shishou, please understand, I need time alone, and not in this village anyway."

"My apprentice, why all of a sudden?" Tsunade said in concern.

"Let's just say I've been stressed out for the past few years.." Sakura admitted.

"Stressed?"

"Yes, shishou."

"Well what about the hospital, and the patients that need you?"

"Ino has been doing excellent with her training, I think she can take the big role while I'm gone."

"Your parents?"

"....They'll be fine." She lied.

"Your team?"

"What about them."

"What about them? Let's just say they'll be devastated once they find out. Hell, everyone will."

"I doubt that.."

The hokage rose an eyebrow, "Hm? Why would you doubt?"

"How would you know they'd be devastated?" Sakura fired back without tone.

"Don't question me! I know better than you," The blond hokage snapped with rage, "I'm not sure if I could let you go, this village needs you!"

_'If only you knew Shiushou, but I doubt anyone would register with my condition..'_

"....Please, Shishou. I don't think I can't take it any longer." She spoke in a low, hush voice.

"Take what?!"

"It's personal.. It has nothing to do with..." Sakura showed no mask of emotions, yet the eyes were closed. "I need this time alone. I want to get out on my own for once! Flee away from everything.... If you think I'm betraying this village, you're wrong. _I'll be coming back once I've been partly diagnosed_."

"Haruno Sakura.. What's gotten into you?"

The kunoichi opened her green eyes, strong-willed to be ready and prepared.

_Although.._

Her eyes were not only filled with determination, but were filled with every main emotion there possibly was... The blond hokage could feel the joy, love, astonishment, anger, sadness, fear, and_ loneliness_ coming from her eyes.

Tsunade's eyes glued onto Sakura, thinking in deep thought about her decision.

Silence was to be heard for the past minute.

_'50/50 chance.'  
_

_No one spoke._...

Frustration hung through the air.

"You must promise me Sakura," She began to speak, "You will take good care of yourself and be very cautious."

Sakura eyed her life-long master, her teacher. To this surprise, a cocky smirk was to be plastered onto Sakura's peach pale lips, "Well, I've been trained for 4 years under a highly skilled Sannin, haven't I? Why would you think I'd be foolish enough to get myself hurt?"

Tsunade smirked and added a quick chuckle, "Hm, you're acting almost just like me, cocky one."

They both laughed, but joyful laughter was soon to be faded into dead silence.

Smiles vanished.

"When will you be leaving?" Tsunade broke the silence.

"Now." She reciprocated bluntly.

"Hm, it's dangerous out there. Are you sure you'll be able to keep yourself safe?"

"Did you forget what I already said earlier, Shishou?" Sakura reminded.

"Hm," Tsunade pulled her drawer and got out a few papers. As she found the paper she's been seeking for, the blond hokage handed it to Sakura. "Take this with you."

"What's this?" The kunoichi eyed at the paper, examining every detail.

"It's a documentary, to legalize your still associated with Konoha."

Sakura kept her eyes on the paper as she began to speak, "Thank you for giving me the chance to go on my _own_," Before the hokage replied, Sakura spoke again, "Shishou, if anyone even asks why I'm missing, please tell simply them_ I left and_ _I'm not coming back_."

Tsunade narrowed her eyebrows a bit, "Why can't I just tell them your coming back?"

"..Just for they're own good."

"Hm, wanting to see the looks and reactions on their faces, ne?" She slightly chuckled.

"No shishou, it'll just be better if you didn't tell them I'm coming back."

Tsunade still hadn't figure out why her apprentice wished to be considered to be left underground, "I see."

Sakura then, triggered a moment and smiled, lightly.

_Smiled._

_Her old, beautiful smile_, which Tsunade never saw in years.

"Good luck Sakura," The hokage replied with a strong hint of solemn in her voice.

The kunoichi nodded her head with confidence.

"I truly appreciate the fact that you came to visit me before you left, telling me what's been going on. Unlike that one _traitor_ who left the village years ago."

"After all, you are my master. I'm not a traitor, I won't walk out of my own village without telling anyone," Sakura continued as she merely turned her head to the side, "I know you'd be able to understand. I sincerely thank you again, Shishou."

"You have my word, now get out, _Haruno Sakura_!" Tsunade spoke with fire mixed with gratitude in her voice, "Go out and explore the world, you'll finally have the chance to be able to test your true skills!"

"Hai!"

The blond hokage never left her gaze from her apprentice, as she marched away with _faith_. Walking, confidently. Showing more emotion then usual. Grabbing her belongings, she gave Tsunade one last look. After closing the door before her, it was the right moment to step up._ 'Take the chance, make the change, keep the faith.' Inner Sakura cheered on._

_Tsunade trusts her.  
_

And was going to be a lengthy while before they ever spoke again...

-

The middle of the night seemed damped and chilly, although it was calming through her senses. This kind of weather seemed to comfort her from the damage, taking hold of every moment. She handled the icy sensation, ignoring the goosebumps and shivering from her body response. Her hot breathe, accepting the glacial breeze through her mouth as it flows down her throat, repulsively freezing her lungs and numbing the shattered heart.

It was the kind of weather during the Genin days, when she was more _alive._ In fact, she hated this climate ever since she was a young child. But things changed now. Her skin looked paler than usual, the eyes seemed as if the color faded into acid. Only her hair remained the same, except.. It looked as if it submerged into her pastel skin, as it hid the angelic face. Sakura inhaled Konohagakure's air peacefully. Walking moderately, enjoying the weather, the kunoichi was getting closer to the main gates, she remembered a familiar setting that came across her vision.

_Flashback_

_"..Sakura."_

_Pause._

_"Thank you."_

_Knock out._

_End of flashback_

"Bastard." She whispered lowly, "Those words were complete_ shit_." Her faithful, yet lifeless colored green orbs merely gazed at the bench he laid her on. **(xD If you get what I mean, JK)**

Curse that bench, it haunted her with painful memories.. As it made her now numbed heart, beat tormentingly. Sakura shook her head slightly as she was trying to get rid of the thought. She focused more about the entrance Konohagakure held.

_'These fools need to start guarding the gate, anyone can come in and out easily.' Sakura thought as she glanced at her locket. '3:56 A.M.'_

She quickened her pace as she once more received the hidden gust of wind.

-

-

-

-

-

**Timeskip; 9 hours later; 12:36 A.M.**

_*yawn*_

"What the hell?! Where am I?" Naruto shouted while he felt a huge pulsate on his brain, like Sakura slightly slapping his brain with super strength. "Ow...."

"Finally, you're awake." Kakashi walked over to him.

The dobe looked around the room swiftly, "Huh? Huh? What happened?!"

"You knocked out from the party last night."

"I did? And why the hell does my head hurt so badly?!" He questioned with a painful expression.

Kakashi looked at him with his lazy eye, as he had one too, but withstood the pain, "It's called a hangover."

"Well it fuckin' hurts!" Naruto couldn't help but curse.

And the dobe was making it worse, by talking to much.

_*sigh*_ "Naruto, I think it's about time you leave." Kakashi spoke calmly as his head pounded intensively.

"What happened with everyone? Where's teme and Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know Naruto, everyone woke up and left." He guessed.

"All I remembered was Hinata.. She was talking to me and then-"

Just before the dobe could finish his sentence, Kakashi slightly shoved him over to the exit.

"Naruto, out."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbled and walked out the door, feeling like shit.

He wondered around while clutching his blond hair, rubbing it with force._ 'How bout' I pay teme a visit?! I'm pissed off and pounding him might just suit my theory!'_

Just as Naruto was about to march to his best friend's house, his stomach growled in anger. "Damnit, I'm starving!" He grunted and turned around to head to Ichiraku.

-

The Uchiha returned from his morning walk, critical thinking as usual. From strategies to becoming the strongest person in the universe, to thinking of a_ girl_.

Eh?

Wow, the great and all mighty Uchiha Sasuke, thinking of _romance_.

In times of peace, is he becoming a softy?

Err...Maybe!

No, he's still the same old cold hearted bastard.

Yet, he thought more about _her_. Deliberating about his pink haired teammate. Anxious, about the way she acted. The way she matured was intense, becoming serious and severe, _different._

He never came to realize what cruel words that came out of his mouth.. Most likely, he was born that way. Of being cold hearted? Well, its obvious he's been a jerk to everyone, blame his father, Uchiha Sasuke got the jeans of his attitude. But those words.... And he never thought it would affect her so deeply.

If it ever did.

Before he could grab a tomato out of his fridge, he heard a _*knock knock knock*_.

I swear, every time someone_ always _has to bother him..

"Hey! Open up, Uchiha!" The voice came outside his door.

Sasuke, who was easily annoyed, grabbed the door handle, unlocked, and twist open.

"What do you want Suigetsu."

"Nothin' just wanted to come see ya'. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're sucha' self centered person. Come out and enjoy life."

"Hn."

An idea hit Suigetsu's brain, "Wanna spar?" He offered the challenge. He knew Sasuke wouldn't back down.

He slammed the door.

Suigetsu stood in shock, but then he saw Sasuke again as he grabbed the keys from inside his house to lock the door.

"I knew you'd wanna spar." Suigetsu grinned.

"Hn."

"You always say hn," He continued, "What's that suppose to mean anyway?"

This got Sasuke thinking, yet he showed no interest._ 'Hn._' His favorite word.

-

As they headed to the old training grounds of team 7, Sasuke reminisced about the memories when he was 12.. Remembering the past, before he turned to Orochimaru. What if he stayed? What would happen? The possibility of becoming weaker, the lack of hatred his brother reminded him about. Even though Itachi always loved him through spirit, Sasuke was a true avenger. To take revenge of Konoha, as he failed to succeed. The thought of working together, made his stomach twist for some reason. _'Lack of hatred' _pissed him off even more. Realizing you have to love in order to live?

And Uchiha Sasuke was different. From many people in general, he was viciously cold, but is not _evil. Although, _he had a tiny, tiny side of him, that did care about other people's pride. Their feelings. Which his heart disagreed wholeheartedly because he knew he strongly dislike to show pity towards the feelings. Maybe he could tone down just a little bit? Nope. Well, he does care about his best friend, by virtue of, how they almost had a common past, _except_ he had to deal with the decreasing bond of his loved family. And let's not forget, he_ does_ care about _her too_. Could a young man like _he_, ever understand a matured young lady like _she_? It's hard to figure out the answer when they hadn't got the chance to truly open up to each other.

Dammit, why does he have to be so unkind? Once again, blame his father.

Anyway as I was saying, he never really talked or payed attention to any other girl, only Sakura. _She_, was important to him. Yes, indeed. However he'll never, ever admit it to anyone but himself. What will he do now? He didn't want to go up to her and apologize, that would be out of his league. He was close-minded. And all he knew was to judge her fighting style and make her feel bad about herself.

And it worked, you damn bastard Sasuke.

"—And then when I pulled my sword out of his chest, he started bleedin', like everywhere! Like a gory scene— huh?" Suigetsu stopped what he was blabbering about as he saw Sasuke's facial expression. It looked... So unhappy in many different ways.

"Urm, Sasuke?"

He ignored his former teammate and continued his deep thought.

Just then, Suigetsu recalled from last night's event, "Oh yeah, what happened between you and Sakura?"

_He just had to bring it up didn't he?_

"That's none of your-"

"Concern." Suigetsu finished for him as he smirked mockingly, "Yeah, you always say that. Seriously, when she got out of the closet, she looked as if nothing happened, but she completely ignored all of us." The smirked changed into a frown.

"What?" Sasuke puzzled with his usual cold tone.

Suigetsu nodded slowly, his frown growing, "Yeah.. Even though I was kinda tipsy, I remembered exactly what happened. What'd you say to her?"

Sasuke couldn't help but frown as well._ 'Maybe those malicious words harmed her.'_

"Nothing." He coolly lied, pretending feel no guilt.

"Guess I'll never know..It's a mystery, ne Sasuke~?" Suigetsu crossed his muscular arms, wondering.

"Heh? What's a mystery?" A voice called from behind them.

"Naruto! What are ya' doing here?" Suigetsu greeted and glanced back at Sasuke with a mischievous look.

Naruto waved as he headed towards Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"After I finished my ramen at Ichiraku's, I decided that I wanted to train for myself, since Baachan said she's going to be givin' out a mission for team 7 and 12 the day you guys came back,"

"Mission? But we just got back.." Suigetsu grunted and turned his head.

"Yeah, it's undecided though, she said she doesn't know if she wants to request it or not," Naruto continued," So anyways, I'm heading over to Sakura-chan's house because that damn Sai said he won't be here till later.. Wanna come with?"

"The pretty lady's apartment? Hell yeah!" Suigetsu joined with enthusiasm.

Naruto glared at Suigetsu for speaking of Sakura-chan like that. Then glanced back at Sasuke, "Teme, you coming?"

"No." His cold voice replied.

The shark lookalike snorted, "Why not?"

"Yeah, what he said!" Naruto teamed up.

No answer.

"Well if you don't even have a reason, you're officially coming with us wither you like it or not!" The blond shouted.

"I'm going to train." Sasuke retorted calmy.

"Without a sparring partner? I told you, Sai's not going to be here till later," Naruto chuckled with Suigetsu and realized he cought Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Hn, fine."

"Aright, let's head down to Sakura-chan's apartments!" The team of three headed down to the pink haired kunoichi's place.

-

**Timeskip; Sakura's apartment**

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

No answer for approximately 15 seconds.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

Still no answer.

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Naruto!" He shouted while now banging on the door.

Still no one would answer and open up.

"Oi!-"

"Calm down fool, she might be at the hospital," Suigetsu stated.

Naruto made a face and agreed, "Oh yeah, lets go check if she's there."

As the group traveled once again, they directed to the hospital. Once they reached to the place they targeted, Naruto stomped in, while Sasuke and Suigetsu waited outside.

Naruto stepped inside, and found the familiar front counter and asked, "Hey, is Sakura-chan here?"

The nurse looked up from writing her manuscript, "You mean Haruno Sakura-sama?"

"Yeah." He replied with a lazy snort.

She checked through the attendance collectively and took a quick glance at the last time Sakura signed in. "I'm afraid not, she's never signed in today."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Naruto puzzled once more. The nurse nodded her head, positive she's never signed in today. With a sigh heard from the dobe, he left the desk and stepped outside the hospital.

"So?" Suigetsu rose an eyebrow, anxious to see the pretty lady.

"She's not in there.." Naruto felt himself getting a little worried, "Probably she went out through the market?"

"Probably. I mean, she's a girl. She probably went out to go shopping with her friends or something." Suigetsu replied.

"But Sakura-chan doesn't go shopping_ anymore_."

"You're worrying to much, dobe." Sasuke interrupted, "Suigetsu, follow me."

"Where you going?" Naruto questioned with a gnarl-like tone.

"Training grounds. I'm just wasting my time hanging around with you." He filled in coolly.

"...Ouch." Suigetsu implied and followed his ex-leader.

Naruto could once again, feel his blood boil by this dick's attitude, but he _wanted_ to know where Sakura was.. Instead of chasing the bastard and starting a fight with him frequently, he strolled over to Tsunade's office alone.

_*knock knock knock*_

Naruto heard a "Shizune, check who's outside.' command from the inside. The door cracked opened a tiny bit. Shizune saw Naruto's face as he stood in his lazy-like manner.

"It's Naruto-san!" She answered.

"...Let him in."

Shizune nodded and greeted him into the office. As Naruto came in he noticed that Tsunade gawked at him ponderously, "What? Why are you staring at me like that, Tsunade-baachan?" The dobe wondered with curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing." She retorted coolly, "What is it this time, Naruto?" Tsunade added.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" He continued, "She's not at her house, shes not at the hospital, and she barely shops around Konoha."

Before Tsunade replied to Naruto's question, she barely turned to faced her assistant, "Go take a quick break or something, Shizune," Tsunade directed calmly while she wrote on her papers without flaw.

This brought her to surprise and Naruto confused more than ever. "Y-yes Tsunade-sama,"

The hokage didn't want to deal with _two _questioning shinobi's that wondered about Sakura's disappearance, it would probably cause her a huge headache, worse than a heavy hangover. _*sigh*_ Once Shizune obeyed Tsunade quickly,_ the blond hokage thought about the earlier come by, 'Shishou, if anyone even asks why I'm missing, please simply tell them__ I left and_ _I'm not coming back_.'

The Godaime could feel herself pausing, as she had to deal with everyone who asked, and without guessing, Naruto's up first. "Sakura left."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Huh?" He looked puzzled.

"Sakura left Konoha."

"She went on a mission?" Naruto grunted, "And she didn't tell me!"

Silence.

Tsunade clapped her hands together and rose it before her mouth, "She didn't go on a mission, Naruto._ She left Konoha_."

Naruto still had no clue what she was talking about. "What do you mean, _she left Konoha_? Who did she leave with?" His blond eyebrows started to slightly narrow from concern.

A pause.

Tsunade sighed, "She left Konoha for _good_ and no one went with her."

It took a 30 seconds before Naruto responded.

"What?" Naruto squeezed his knuckles hard, as they began to whiten. "You're saying shes _gone_? You're saying she'll never come back?!" His blood started boiling from the thought of Sakura leaving the village.

_Flashback  
_

_"I need this time alone. I want to get out on my own for once! Flee away from everything.... If you think I'm betraying this village, you're wrong. __I'll be coming back once I've been partly diagnosed_."

_"Why can't I just tell them your coming back?"_

_ "It'll just be better if you didn't tell them I'm coming back."_

_End of flashback_

"Yes, I don't think she's planning on coming back."

Naruto chuckled filled with _anger_, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm being serious."

"....HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Naruto's face arose and was in deep rage. "If she thinks this is a joke, it's _NOT FUNNY!_"

"Naruto, this is not a joke. She left Konoha for good."

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" Naruto yelled, full of rage.

Tsunade was now getting infuriated by the fact that Naruto would not understand. She arose from her seat, "Naruto, this is the last time I am going to say it, SAKURA LEFT KONOHA."

"No, I won't believe what I'm hearing... I just can't." Naruto looked down at the floor with the emotion of pain and sadness.

"It's the _truth_."

"It can't be- she wouldn't just leave our bond behind. How could _she_ do that?"

"It was her choice, and she came and visited me before she left."

Naruto balled his fists and bent down angrily, wanting to _destroy _anything in sight.

"Now get out of my office before you break something or start a commotion."

"NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER-"

"GET OUT!"

Naruto flinched and growled to himself, he knew there was something that Tsunade was hiding. Better yet, why did Sakura choose to leave? Inactively, he picked himself up forcefully. Without giving the hokage a slight nod or a bow, he simply left, oppressed.

The door opened once again, Shizune came in. As she heard the shocking news from outside the door, "So, Sakura-san's gone, Tsunade-sama?"

_*sigh*_

_-_

**Training grounds**

_*pant* *pant* *pant*_

"No kidding Sasuke, you really can beat me," Suigetsu half admitted although forbid to give up, "but maybe I'm not trying hard enough!" His left arm increased dramatically as his muscles hardened. Swinging his sword at the Uchiha with intense force.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a smirk as he merely made quick hand signals, _"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." _Poor Suigetsu... He HATES the element of heat.

Suigetsu grunted with a scowl, "Damn you Sasuke!" He retreated into a decent puddle of water, leaving Sasuke smirking more than ever. _'So that's all he could do when fires around.'_ The Uchiha thought, self-assured of himself.

The puddle of water evaporated as it transformed into the figure of Suigetsu. He sighed as he felt completely drained and dehydrated. Sitting his ass down onto the ground and drag his heavy sword into the dirt. The sliver-haired shinobi layed in the grass on his back, laying his arms behind his head. He looked up at the clouds, enjoying the heat face down upon him while gulped from his cool, icy water bottle. He stayed in that very position for a couple of minutes.

"Well are you going to sunbathe or spar with me? I don't have all day." Sasuke questioned emotionless.

Suigetsu opened his eyes, "Oh yeah.. sorry 'bout that," he said after he sat back up, "But the weather and my water, it just feels so nice together....." Suigetsu laid back down, enjoying the calm day.

"Suigetsu."

_*birds chirped*_

"Huh? What? Oh yeah." He rose up and took a quick yawn, then grasped onto his sword and heaved it over his brawn back. "Alright, I'm half ready for round 2." Suigetsu commented as both mad-dogged each other.

And so the two shinobi clashed with Suigetsu's decapitating carving knife and Sasuke's katana once again. Suigetsu shifted his sword to the left and took an upright against the katana. Sasuke assulted back, but collided once more.

Before the two got dead serious with each other, Sasuke decided to end it. He proceeded hastily, disappearing from Suigetsu's view. Sasuke appeared behind and grabbed the sword out of Suigetsu's hands, not giving a chance for him to turn around. The Uchiha dived his painful kick onto his former teammate's back, allowing him to collapse harshly; stomach flat and face planted. Stabbing the sword into the ground, almost piercing his head.

An awkward pause occurred.

"Ow! What a bitch move! I expected better than that," Suigetsu lifted himself off the dirt, stomping to the shady tree.

"I'm tired." Sasuke retorted coolly, standing on his feet keeping his gaze calm as his body ached.

Clapping was to be heard from the sidelines and caught both Sasuke's and Suigetsu's attention. "Impressive skills you both have, but still, Sasuke-kun beat you with _ease_, Suigetsu-kun." He stated bluntly.

"Heh, I was goin' easy on him, and plus, I was kinda drained anyway." Suigetsu merely defended, "Naruto ain't here, Sai."

Sai headed over to the them, "Yes, I know that."

"Well don't look at me, I ain't sparin' with you!" Suigetsu bickered and gulped huge amounts of water from his fifth water bottle.

But Sai's gaze looked serious at both, "I didn't come here to spar with either of you, I came here because Naruto-kun told me to get you two."

Sasuke was puzzled, yet no expression showed on his face. "What does the dobe want?"

"I don't know," Sai recalled from earlier. Somehow, seeing Naruto's face... As he walked through the streets of Konoha, not paying attention to were he was going, made him feel bad for his teammate.

Naruto looked like someone just died or something!

_Flashback_

_"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sai bumped into him as he showed his famous fake smile and greeted the dobe._

_Naruto barely glanced up, and gave his teammate a weak smile. Sai was like the master of expressions, so he knew there _something_ was wrong. Usually, Naruto would have a more lively greet and chat with Sai, since they just started to get along. _

_He slightly narrowed his eyebrows as he held his book tightly, "Something bothering you?"_

_'Obviously.' "Heh," Naruto scratched his head, finding it uneasily to release the matter, "How bout' you get Sasuke and Suigetsu from the training grounds first and you guys could meet me up at my apartment, so I could tell everyone.. Everything at once."_

_Good thinking Naruto, you found a excuse._

_"Everyone, everything at once?" Sai questioned, raising a brow._

_"...Yeah."_

_End of flashback_

"Well whatever it was, it seemed very urgent," Sai couldn't help but become more and more curious about it. Not only he, but Sasuke seemed analytic too.

Suigetsu hadn't been paying attention to what his_ brother _was saying, just made his way to the sixth water bottle, "Heh, I'll you two later."

"You're not coming with to see Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, probably I'll just take a swim in the lake over there _*he glanced over at the refreshing water behind the three wooden logs*_ and take a nap in the water or somethin'," He began to yawn, "Tell me what's the news with the kyuubi kid if you ever bump into me."

"Very well then," Sai nodded at Suigetsu, then gazed over at Sasuke, "let's go."

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was tired.. Very, very exhausted. Never sleeping from 'last night' which did get the best of her, trying to stay awake till she found a place to stay.

Carrying a heavy luggage and backpack was like carrying a pillow and a plastic bag for her. As she traveled farther and father away from Konoha, people often gave her looks because she was alone. Comments passing by her like "Excuse me ma'am, but do you need help with those?" or a "Hey mama, want some company?," and a "Where you heading, cutie?" kind of thing was to be said as Sakura recalled. She gave all the cold-shoulder as usual, ignoring everything. It was like she was walking a road to nowhere, just getting away from the fire country as far as possible.

But she was still _in_ fire country's territory, ignoring the fact that it annoyed her. This was a walk to redeem, taking in nature's outlook. The kunoichi followed the path of the dirt road, seeing far ahead there was a small village that looked quite barren. Squinting her eyes, she soon saw life when she was preceding closer. She stepped closer to the small center, suggesting that she should grab supplies she needed along the way.

-

_*Ding*_, the bell sounded off as the young lady entered the market.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Demachiyanagi!" The cashier greeted happily to Sakura. Sakura gave her a_ fake _quick smile and checked around, seeing if there was anything she should purchase. She picked up a few needed items such as cotton balls and care products. After she selected the few items she needed, she gently set them down onto the counter where the _only_ cashier was settled.

"Hello, so, you new around here? Or just traveling?" The girl greeted her once again.

"I'm just traveling, happened to pass by this place," Sakura spoke in monotone.

"Oh, that's neat." She said, seeming sort of disappointed that she wasn't staying in the small, barely known community.

"Well, would you happen to know where an inn and a restaurant would be at?"

"Of course! Walk down east from here and two buildings down, you will be sure to meet your coordinate." She informed her.

"Thank you." Sakura looked at the register and fished out the exact yen that was needed. The cashier handed her the bag of care products and waved goodbye to Sakura, who looked back and smiled a thank you, then headed for the door.

The young lady proceeded two buildings down like the girl had advised her. _'Such a small unknown place.'_ When Sakura arrived to the restaurant, she decided to sit at the bar. Men stared at her quite often, but she gave them a threatening glare meaning_ try-looking-at-me-again-and-see-what-happen_s look.

"Hello ma'am, how may I take your order?" The staff questioned.

"Just a cup of water would be fine."

"Coming right up."

The worker grabbed a glass and poured refreshing water from the beaker; a lemon fell into the cup.

"There you are, ma'am." He spoke and handed her the glass. Sakura took a sip from the cool, refreshing drink. She glanced over to the side, noticing that someone decided to sit a seat away from her.

"Hey there," The stranger modulated with Sakura coolly. She jerked her head to the boy once more and just looked at him, waiting for him to finish, "what brings a lovely lady like you here at this place?"

Sakura ignored the _complement_ as usual, "Nothing, just stopping by to rest." Merely turning her head away from the stranger, sipping the icy beverage.

"Hm, may I sit with you?"

The kunoichi paused a moment, _'Whatever, he seems like a decent villager. And plus, I can tell your bored, so just chat with him.' Inner suggested._

"I don't care," She replied, keeping her voice monotone. He stood from his stool and settled next to Sakura. She couldn't see his face or what he was wearing, just because she didn't bother too.

"Pink hair, unique."

"I know."

The stranger turned his head towards her face to stare at her. Sakura felt easily annoyed and dared to confront him, but was to shocked to even speak as she glanced at his face. His description... Looked almost like_ him, the avenger that broke her heart. _He almost had the same perfectly carved face, although a light scar was to be shown on his right cheek and seemed to have black studs with each side of the bottom lip** (Snake bites is a better way to put it)**. Raven black hair that was similar to Sasuke's, but did not spike like a chicken's ass in the back. Fair, light skin. But his eyes.... Those orbs were like gold. Golden eyes stood out from his perfectly angled face structure.

_As if he looked like he associated with the Akatsuki or something._

"Um, ano, is something wrong, miss?" The stranger stared at her, eyes examining her face.

Sakura snapped out of her thought, "..No." She blandly answered.

"Hm, I see.." He continued, "So, you're from Konoha? A ninja I suppose?"

"Wait, how do you know?" The kunoichi asked a bit suspiciously.

"You're wearing a red leaf headband."

_'Nice one Sakura.' Inner commented._ Sakura felt a bit dumbfound as she forgot to take her headband off. Damnit.

"Oh yeah."

"Ah, I heard its a great village."

"Mmhmm, it sure is." She lied.

He just kept staring at the beauty, as she felt annoyed.

And he just wanted to kept talking to her, "So what's your name?"

Sakura paused again, apart of her wanted him to shut the fuck up and leave, but another part wanted to keep talking. "Sakura."

"...Wait. Sakura... The Haruno Sakura?"

"I suppose you could say."

"So you're the apprentice of Tsunade! One of the great Sannins." He spoke with interest, "I've heard about you."

Sakura raised a brow, she'd never thought she was known. "Really?"

"Yes, I think you're the one who defeated Sasori from the Akatsuki along time ago... And you saved many villagers from a deadly virus that spread last year, you created an antidote, right?"

"Yeah.."

Silence, as she sipped her water. He could tell, she was a bit pre-cautious about herself.

"Your hair, is it naturally pink?"

_'This is getting irritating..'_ "Yes."

"Your eyes are also naturally green too?"

"Are your eyes naturally golden?" Sakura encountered.

"Ah, good point.."

_'Wait, what the hell, you don't even know his name. Why don't you ask him.'_

"You never got to introduce yourself to me," Sakura glanced at him to the side, "May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Sosuke."

Pause.

Silence.

Wait, what?

_'WHAT DID HE SAY?'_ She couldn't quite hear him, "What was that?"

"My name is Hatsuharu _Sosuke_, nice to meet you, Haruno."

_'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke's eyes widened at his depressed best friend, "What did you say?"

Pause.

"She..... Left.."

* * *

**Finally, we meet a decent guy. He looks like Sasuke, and his name is Sosuke! xD**

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed with me in this chapter, cause we didn't get to see any SasuSaku talking ): But yeah, Sakura left the village only telling Tsunade, because she knew she could trust her master. C'mon, she didn't wanna become a traitor like Sasuke now did she?  
**

**We get to see Sasuke's full reaction in the next chapter. What will you do, Sasuke?  
**

**A special thank you to:**

_snorkabuziaczek _

_edwardfantwilight _

_Twisted Musalih _

_Ben's Wife __  
_

_StupidMe _

_Crimson Tranquility _

_xREILAx _

_the .epiphony  
_

**for reviewing the last chapter :)  
**

**Once again, getting feedback to the _awesome people_ that reads my story feels _great_. :D  
**

**Till next time, folks!**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^  
**


	6. Chapter VI

**(A/N: Chapter about the reactions :**)** Enjoy!)**

**_I rise like the ascension to see more than three dimensions to the situation._  
**

**Chapter six: Force for truth  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto's eyes secrete with pain and sorrow, for he had thought the day would never come, of her abandoning.

"S-she's gone, Sasuke..."

Silence.

Dead air.

Not a word, until...

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Sai felt utterly confused, "Did Sakura-san_ betray_ Konoha?" It sounded as if it was somehow referring to Sasuke.

"No... Just left," Naruto's eyes still gazed down to the floor, whispering dolefully, "She spoke with Tsunade before she left."

"Why did she leave? For what reason?" The pale shinobi felt a strange pain building up inside of his chest from hearing the shocking news. '_I sense, this kind of emotion is similar to being pessimistic.' _

"The answer is unknown.."

"It couldn't be impossible, I'm sure the old hag knows something we don't know.."

Naruto jerked his head to his teammate, "What do you mean?"

Sai rested his chin upon his fingers with a serious expression of a thinking matter, "It's not that hard to figure out," he paused for a moment, "You see, she must have told Tsunade-sama something important, the reason why she left this village."

The dobe narrowed his eyebrows, guessing if Sai's hypothesis was correct, "I'm going to find out," he continued, "Who's coming with me?"

Sai nodded in approval. Eyes were on Sasuke.

"Hn."

As they exited out of the apartment, Naruto and Sai were contemplative while walking to the Godaime's door.

_Also..._

Sasuke couldn't consider how he felt. He wouldn't believe one bit.. But just have to accept the fact the he was _upset. Bothered. Disturbed. Worried._ To simply put it, he was _distressed_.

And somehow...

Part of him felt emotionally _hurt_. Like there was a tiny bit of doubt concealed within his stomach. But pushed it aside, locked it away in his tormented heart with all the other pain that was given to him. All he _could_ do, was show no emotion because he felt like he actually cared inside, it was_ his fault._ Just leave that shameless, same expression on his face every time something dear would happen to him. Because that was the first thing to pop up into his mind. Leave all emotions behind.

_But something was wrong._

-

**Timeskip; Tsunade's office**

_*knock* *knock*_

"Baachan, it's Naruto." He spoke outside the door.

_'Great, what does he want again?'_ "Come in." She greeted.

As Naruto opened the door he came in with seriousness upon the face. Two others were followed behind him, she didn't expect Sai and Sasuke coming along. She let out a small sigh of frustration and kept her gaze calm and aloof. "Alright, what do you want this time?"

"Don't act like you don't know a thing." Naruto snapped, ready to deal with the yelling she'll fire back.

"What are you saying?" Surprising, the blond hokage kept her voice cool. She needed to do far more important work other than this, _again_.

Just before Naruto broke loose, Sai stopped him with a threatening glare, "Hokage-sama, I apologize for Naruto-kun's behavior, but I'm positive you know what he's talking about,_ Sakura-san_."

_'Here we go again.'_ "What is it you want to know?"

Naruto spoke before Sai, "Didn't you tell me that she visited you before she left?"

"Aa, what about it?"

His eyebrows narrowed, wondering why in the hell shes acting so serene about this, "What did she tell you?"

Tsunade sent him a careless attitude, "Nothing, she told me she'll be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll do fine on her own journey."

"NO SHE WON'T, WHAT IF SHE... What if she-"

"What if she _what_, Naruto? Gets kidnapped? Torchered? Raped? Killed?" Tsunade spoke while signing documents, "She can handle things herself."

The hokage could tell, there was so much tension coming from Haruno's team, and she knew, this was coming.

"No she won't! She'll get hurt! Someone needs to take care of her-" Naruto stopped, analyzing for a moment, and that's when he suddenly realized, _she's already a strong kunoichi_. She's not the same old weak team 7 teammate he once knew. _Austere, cold, emotionless._ Just like Sasuke, but... _Independence_ had hit her life stronger than it did to his. The team thought it was a_ must_ to guard her. Pfft, as if the kunoichi needed the protection. If she did, what was the whole point of the Godaime training her? Latitude of the standpoint, she can stand for herself. She can speak for herself, _no one_ needs to guide her. No one.

Tsunade slightly smirked, discerned of what he was thinking, "Someone needs to what?" She lightly mocked him.

Naruto's fierce anger, turned back into the depressing self. His raged blue eyes were now darkened into a storm of sorrow. "...Nothing."

Silence.

Sasuke's emotionless gaze merely glanced over at the dobe, observing his enlightened mood. Sai on the other hand, got more curious and curious about this situation. "Is there any reason why she decided to leave without us knowing?" His tone was indescribable.

Tsunade paused, trying to recall what happened, "In fact, yes."

"The reason?" Sai demanded.

"She was just _stressed_."

"Just stressed?" The pale shinobi wondered about the word_ 'stressed_',_ physical or mental pressure_, he remembered from his book, "Did something happen to her?"

Once again, the room was filled with dead air for approximately 15 seconds.

"I don't know." Tsunade answered, "Maybe something did happen. Hell, I remember she started changing years ago! Was something going on before she left?" _Uh-oh._

_Party._

_Closet._

_Confront._

_Gone._

The Uchiha tried to stay focus and calm, but the moments were coming back to him. Was the confrontation the reason why she left? Teme, this is all yours to blame, rude bastard. He couldn't think right, just those damn words were scarring his mind, burning into it.

"....Did something go wrong at Kakashi-sensei's party?" Naruto lifted his face to speak.

Sai tried to recall what happened, yet he couldn't think at all. Too bad alcohol was filled into his memory. Otherwise he'd be speaking by now. _Wait_......... Never mind.

Only a certain dick face knew, but wouldn't manage to speak up. He knew it wasn't the right time to speak up. Just kept it to himself. How far did he have to stretch the truth?

"I... Don't remember." Sai spoke with a hint of emotion, "Where were you, Naruto-kun?"

"I was _sleeping_." The dobe answered blandly and looked at the Uchiha, "Sasuke?"

Pause.

No answer.

"Oi, did you hear me, damn bastard?" Naruto felt himself getting angry.

"No." _Lie._

He was ready for it, he couldn't take Sasuke's attitude any longer. "I have a small feeling, that it's your fault why Sakura-chan left! Now answer my question, you fucking dick! Or else, I'll.. I'll slaughter you myself, I'm not afraid to kill you, Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

His harsh glare merely turned to Tsunade's face, "What?!"

"Control yourself, jeez." She pinched her bridge, trying to settle the starting ruckus down, "Okay, moving on, what else did you want to ask me?"

Sai hardly glanced over at his teammates, waiting for their death glares to cool off. He spoke, "The reason why she left, because she was stressed?"

"Yes, that's what she told me," Tsunade continued, "I don't know, I have no idea what goes on in her mind... She's old enough to handle problems by herself. Why don't you guys just give her some time to rejuvenate everything?"

She gazed at their faces, wanting to see the expressions herself. The famous team 7 found it hard to see a specific someone they grew into, go away. Vanish into the world. Just like that, leaving without a trace. No farewells, _nothing_.

"But.... She won't come...back." Naruto whispered the last word, feeling the blue run cold in his heart.

_'I'll be coming back once I've been partly diagnosed.' _Remembering her words, she tried to give the confidence that they'll see her again, "You may never know."

-

Splitting apart from each other, all had time to think. Especially Sasuke, he needed time to let the memories flow into his head. After all, he was a genius when the problems ran to him. He had touched the feeling of lost, and he felt guiltier than ever. But then again, never showed it. A secret that he'll never share with anyone else. Ending up with an ego all together with a bruise attached, out in the cuts like the recluse person he was born to be.

What has he done? Viewing everything in the outlook, he certainly figured out he caused her unnecessary problems. Leaving the village, is that going a little too far? Of course not, she had the right too, not only that, she wanted to. She needed to get away from the pain. And the tribulation was held in Konoha, the village she was loyal too and respected with all her heart. But the hurt has gone far to _deep_. To deep to even_ fully_ heal from.

And he tallied up, he made it worse. Made her life miserable, for eternity, he assumed. He didn't want to hurt her, but what can he do? He doesn't know how to show it. He felt the _urge_ to search for her, she couldn't be gone forever, right?

Then again, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. If he did get her back, what would happen? The thought of her hating him made his stomach twist sickeningly, but damn, he did have some concern after all.

_Flashback_

_"What if she what, Naruto? Gets kidnapped? Torchered? Raped? Killed?"_

_"She can handle things herself."_

_End of flashback_

Somehow, hearing those words made Sasuke want to destroy anyone whoever harmed her. How dare they lay a finger on her. Uchiha Sasuke would murder, _instantly_.

-

-

-

-

-

"Miss Haruno? Are you okay?"

She broke out of the contemplation, "My apology, _Sosuke_." _'The looks.... The name...'_

"Aa." Sosuke glanced at her, his eyes.. Those eyes were hypnotizing...

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Sakura stood from her stool and grabbed her belongings, "It was nice meeting you, Hatsuharu."

He stood from his stool as well, "Wait, where will you be heading?"

"As far away from Konoha." She answered blandly.

Sosuke paused a moment, wondering where he'll be heading to, "I'll be going to the Wood Country, it's one of the farthest countries away from the Fire Country," His golden orbs were still hitting hers, "I wouldn't mind if you came along. Would you care to join me?"

Sakura had to stop and think, if she joined some random stranger she just met, she wouldn't know what will happen to her, but then again, she left for a _reason_. To stay away from Konoha while she recovers from another village. "I don't care, just as long as its far from the Fire Country."

"Oh, it's far alright." He grinned to her, feeling blissful at the fact she decided to come along, "Are you ready to go, _cutie?_"

The kunoichi felt her eyebrow slightly twitch from the complement, "Yes."

He kept his grin and noticed she brought a heavy looking luggage and backpack, "Ano, would you like me to carry those for you?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine." She spoke dryly while she marched towards the door, almost tripping because of the lack of sleep. She could feel his smirk hitting her back.

Sosuke chuckled slightly, "I'll carry them for you," he continued as he snatched her belongings from her grip, "I know a way that will get us there in an instant instead of riding the ship over sea for weeks."

She gave an emotionless stare, waiting for him to continue.

He opened the door for her, "Grab on to me."

Sakura's eyes slightly widened, "What?"

"Grab me."

She wasn't so sure, but she'd go for it if it means necessary. _'Maybe he's some kind of a shinobi?' Inner stated._

"Fine." Sakura reached out to grab his arm, almost in a clinging position.

"Ah, Sakura. You may need to hold on my arm, tightly." He spoke instructively. She complied with the directions and held tightly, almost using the inhuman strength, "Ow, you got quite a grip there, ne?"

"Hm," She kept her voice monotone, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. All you need to do is hold on tight, okay?" He smiled at her, keeping her calm state active.

She nodded willingly and glanced up at him, his eyes felt dull. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my mind just needs to focus for a second." Sosuke shut his eyes, picturing the Country of Wood. The poor, cowboy-like culture. He caught the perfect image of the setting, remembering the old dirt road, wooden shops, and the people there. Wearing a cowboy hat, handkerchief, vest, and boots. He gripped onto the memory, focusing it on main thought.

Slowly, his eyes turned dull, from a bold golden to a faded yellow. Like the shadows had seized the brightness of his vigorous orbs. As if he stood there, lifeless. He closed his eyelids, blocking out all light.

Sakura's vision turned off into a wield of darkness.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Karin ran towards Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu following along behind her.

_Oh great, just what he needed.._

The red haired kunoichi bounced at him, making him stumble a bit from the force of weight. "Karin, get off, now."

"Oh would you stop treating me like a dog already!" She pretend pouted with annoyance.

"But ya' are a dog, giant red octopus," Suigetsu insulted with a chuckle, "Just leave him alone already, I'm sure he's tired of you- huh?"

Suigetsu heard her teeth chafe together, he knew she was easily angered by the insults, "Why won't YOU shut the hell up ALREADY! You don't even make sense! I can speak to Sasuke-kun whenever I _want_ to~."

"Heh, whatever," The shark lookalike merely jerked his head to Sasuke, "Oi, what happened earlier?"

"Nothing." He answered soothingly, but with a bit of the cold tone.

Suigetsu felt lost, "Nothin'? I thought Sai said it seemed important?"

Pause.

"It's nothing important, nothing for either of you to worry about." Sasuke lied, his gaze turned into a glare. His former teammates were definitely clueless about his strange reaction.

"You're lying, Sasuke-kun," Karin smirked and licked her dry lips, "I can sense your chakra!"

_Shit._

_No response._

"Well, whatever it is, I'll give ya' some time to tell us, Juugo and I are visiting the pretty lady's house; we wanna see her," Suigetsu hid a small smirk, "And Karin, why are you with us again?"

"I... I wanted to see Sasuke-kun!" She pushed her glasses up once more.

"If we hadn't bumped into him, you wouldn't have been able to come see him-"

"She's not there," Sasuke cut off coldly, he couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted to_ talk_ about her, "She left this village."

Silence.

First thing that popped up into Karin's mind. _'YES! I'M SO GLAD THAT BITCH LEFT THIS VILLAGE, NOW SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! ALL MINE!'_

"....Wait, wait, wait..." Suigetsu thought and comprehend slow, "I don't get it."

"What? What happened?" Juugo's peaceful attention from the birds disappeared and caught into the conversation, "Sakura-san is _gone_?" He spoke in a breakdown-like tone.

The Uchiha nodded hesitantly, "Shes not coming back."

Juugo turned away, facing back to the nature that was held into his eyes, beholding the birds in his blue orbs' vision, "I see," He replied nonchalantly. He watched the birds frolic upon the tree, until one chirper left the flock, leaving it's home behind. _Like how she left the team._ He thought the movement of the birds was like a play on the stage, of their life being cast upon the flock.

"Well this is a waste of my time!" Karin interrupted the silence, "I'm leaving!"

"My pleasure." Suigetsu taunted although with a hint of despair. He stared down, couldn't even imagine Rookie 9 without that certain kunoichi.

"What the hell is with everyone?! Stop being so sad, it's not the end of the world!" The red head complained.

"No. Karin, stop being so selfish all the time, this is a big deal and if you don't want anything to do with it, go home already!" Suigetsu fought back with a serious tone of matter.

She flinched upon his cold words, never seen Suigetsu act this humorless. She did know it was a big deal, maybe she was just _jealous_. Jealous that now Sakura was gone, all attention was on _her_ and she wasn't even there to realize it. How much they cared and were concerned for her. She couldn't see the fact.

"Ne, Juugo," Suigetsu tried to catch his attention, "Should we go home? That, well, shes not here anymore."

"I appreciate the offer but, I'm going to watch the sunset."

"Oh, okay." Suigetsu replied. "Well, see you later guys," He spoke to his former team. His voice was sounded quite mournful, knowing the fact _she_ might not return.

_The buzz kill..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Timeskip; four days past by  
**

The heat was too intense, for it almost burned her skin off. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the view was blurry as hell. She was dehydrated, yet desperately craving for food. As if she felt like she was dying of hunger. The kunoichi picked herself up, by her elbows. She glanced at everything in sight, cautiously, unaware of her presence.

"So you're finally awake." A voice called out.

"What? Who said that?" Sakura swiftly jerked her head from side to side, alarmingly.

The familiar voice slightly chuckled, "It's me, Sosuke."

_'…...What… S-Sasuke? Wait...'_ She merely shook her head. "Sosuke?"

"Yep, that's me," He continued with a care-like tone, "You knocked out for 4 days, almost a week, Haruno. How are you feeling?" The handsome young man appeared in sight, grabbing the wet forehead towel from her lap.

_'I look like shit, feel like shit, and stink like shit.' Inner commented._

"Kami… 6 days? I feel I'm a bit nauseous," Sakura's green eyes met his gold orbs, "And I think I'm going to die soon if I don't get anything to drink and munch on."

"Oh, my apology, Sakura." He swiftly stood up and immediately grabbed a tall, large container, filling it with cold tap water, fresh from the sink, "Here, drink this and you'll be fine."

Sakura accepted the offer without second thought and quickly chugged the cool water, down her throat. Sosuke grabbed a loaf of bread from the wooden cabinet and handed it to her.

She thanked him with a small smile, as he nodded and smiled in return, grateful of helping her. Sakura couldn't help but keep a tiny, happy expression written on her face.

As she filled her stomach with some bread and water, she glanced over at him, wondering what he's doing. The young man was near the window stile, gazing through the desert. She suddenly recalled a memory.

"Oi, where are we?"

He turned his head, facing her, "We are located at Wood Country."

She narrowed her eyebrows, "What happened before I past out? All I could remember was grabbing onto you, then blacked out."

A pause.

_*caw caw*_

Sosuke re-winded his mind a bit…

Time for the truth!

"I transported from time to get both of us here," He explained coolly, wondering if it's the best time to tell her the truth, "I teleported."

"You what?~!" Sakura felt shocked, but tried to stay monotone, "What are you? I thought you were just a normal villager… And then.."

Sosuke sighed and chuckled, "I'll be honest with you, miss Haruno. I'm not any normal villager... I can feel other's pain, I can read their minds, I can tell the future and such others..."

Silence.

She sat there, feeling a bit dumb, "…Please, continue."

He nodded, having the feeling she'll think he's a crazy mental, "I knew you were in a _great pain_ all along, ever since I sensed your chakra approaching my way, Haruno Sakura," He continued to speak deliberately while he gave her a close examination, "I'm a _Psychic_."

_His golden eyes beamed in theory_.

Blink.

Blink.

Eh?

Sakura stopped munching her food a while ago, she was quite amazed by his explanation, yet, didn't fully comprehend, "You're a Physic? Like a fortune-teller? What is that suppose to mean?"

"You could say. It's basically outside of the scientific belief, as it refers to the human mind and psyche."

"....."

He slightly chuckled, "I have a special kind of chakra."

_'Ah, that's more like it.'_ She nodded with interest, "I see.... So your name, is it-"

"Yes, its almost the same as _his_."

Damn.

"...Aa," She glanced around the old surroundings once more, "By the way, who's cabin is this?"

Sosuke paused for a moment.

"This is my grandmother's cabin. Except, she's out right now," He closed his _eyes_, "....Working on her job."

Sakura felt slightly amused, "What does she do for a living?"

His eyes shut once more, "...She's a medic. Like you."

She rose a pink brow, fully interested, as a tiny smirk plastered along her face, "Hm, I want to see her."

He opened his _eyes_, "Are you sure? It's really hot outside and such.."

She nodded once with more than her usual expression.

"As you wish, but its required that all females must wear the cowgirl-culture outfit."

_'WHAT?! Are you serious?!' Inner shouted._

"Yes, I'm serious, it is _necessary_." He informed.

_*caw* *caw*_

Sakura sighed, not noticing she was showing more emotion than ever. It was like Sosuke was her own personal guardian angel or something. After all, she did need someone to walk through the pain with her. She stood from the bed, glaring at Sosuke.

And....

He _smirked_. Just like....

_'He looks so much like that bastard...'_

"I heard that."

-

-

-

-

-

Konoha seemed quite dreary than usual lately.

It was almost like a dead life for most...

-

Uchiha Sasuke was walking home from his evening stroll, he moved onward from the swinging lone light bulb that was attached with a weak rope. It never had the urge to stop. But this time, it stopped swinging for a while. He paused and took a careless glance at it. The light bulb turned off and went stiff, but the cool breeze made it move...

He continued glancing at it.

As it was swinging,

It fell from its rope, smashing into the ground. _Shattering into a million pieces.._

_'It's already broken.' He remembered her emotionless tone, from the simple metaphor.  
_

He shook his head and quickened his pace, wanting to get home and daze into peace already...

-

_He marched into the shadow of death, without guidance, dense black bled into the starless, meadow chilly night. The translucent paper lanterns floated freely with the invisible gases of the atmosphere. Stoned pavement laced with a familiar setting. A certain setting, that he never forgotten since the day he left. Sasuke watched himself appear before the scene. His entire body, frozen, unable to move. Balancing on his numbing feet. Then appeared a small frame of a girl, visible from the dark, about 12 years old from afar, slowly making her way towards him._

_Sasuke tried to squint his eyes, but the angered force of stiffness was far too strong, binding him to stay put. She was coming closer and closer, as the appearance remained the same. He stood there, near the bench, facing behind the gates, as the trees roared into the wind. He was given the chance to blink as he did, and glanced around once more. The 12 year old girl turned into a young lady about his age, grasping a heavy luggage filled with clothing. She wore nothing but a white sun dress that emerged with her pale skin, almost like the one from the party._

_His eyes snapped wide as he noticed her short, choppy, pink hair._

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She spoke cheerfully with her old tone._

_*wind breezing*_

_He couldn't speak. His mouth wouldn't allow him. Speechless enough to fill into his mind._

_The young lady stared at him slightly tilting her head, bewilderingly with her eyes, big and wide, shown with emotion that struck boldly, "What are you doing here? It's cold and late out, you should get some rest."_

_He stood there, her soft voice echoed unbelievably._

_She gave him a small heartwarming smile, "Ah, giving me the silent treatment, ne?" Giggling, as her petite hand cover her mouth half way, "Sasuke-kun, before I go, I want to tell you something..." She spoke shyly. Her head angled towards the stoned platform, her cheeks slightly blushed from his view._

_Sasuke gawked at her, yet peered in interest._

_"I….I…." The young lady seemed to be lost at words, as if she was too coy and timid to tell him. She blushed harder…_

_He waited for her to continue, surprisingly with a small smile of happiness shown upon his handsome face, wanting to hear those lovely words, again. He knew she still loves him. He knew it…_

_ "Hate you."_

_What?_

_Her once cheery tone returned back into the monotone, shown with hatred, pure hatred, "With all my heart, I hate you with a fucking passion, Uchiha Sasuke. That's why I'm leaving, because you're here. You fucked my life up, completely."_

_*wind roared*_

_Sasuke gazed down to the floor, hearing the polar opposite of what he was expecting. The words that were directed to him were shot into him like the bullet he deserved long ago. The view to him seemed like it was set to negative, like the world was split into two places and he was on one, she was on another. He himself wanted to stab his own chest, ripping his heart out, just to stop the pain that was increasing. All was set into a negative matter._

_He dared to glance up at her face, wondering if she was only pretending, or being dead serious._

_The second one outta be..._

_Sakura's contemplation showed no mercy in expression, from the coldest, hostile glare to a twisted, awry smirk. She was satisfied by the look on his face, and turned away. The figure of a young lady was to be disappearing into a black mist. Not a goodbye, farewell, or one last glance._

_"Take…Take that back," He declared hesitantly, trying to keep his voice as cold as hers. Figuring if his reply would stop her._

_It appeared as though she didn't hear his pity of words. She kept walking farther and father away, figure becoming smaller._

_He was left standing there, alone. What touched him was unfamiliar pain. Different from when his loved ones decreased._

_A new pain.  
_

_-  
_

The Uchiha shot awake from his dream, heavy, _heavy_ panting.

What was happening to him? Why the hell was he receiving so much dreams about _her?_

_It was the start of his suffering. _

* * *

**Poor Sasuke... But he deserves it!  
**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short.. But I promise the next one will be extra, extra long. I truly thank_ all_ who took the time to review the last chapter. (:**

**Next chapter will be more focused on Sosuke and Sakura. Haha, Sosuke. Sasuke. xD  
**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask.  
**

**Off to the writing the next chapter!  
**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^  
**


	7. Chapter VII

**(A/N: I sincerely apologize for the late update, you have no idea about how bad I felt for keeping my dear readers waiting. I have recently moved into a new apartment, so it took most of my time. Anyway, this chapter will be about a past villain (that we'll see in the next chapters) back in game. Our favorite Sakura has left Konoha, and is traveling with the new character.... And Sasuke feels a little pain. MUAHAHA. Please enjoy!)**

**My words are like a sophisticated sound, only ones who care can hear me**

**Chapter seven: A change in the reflection  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sakura's voice was to be heard as she stepped into the dusty wooden room.

Sosuke's eyes wondered up and down her body, her soft pink hair was to be damped from the previous cold shower. A short-knee light brown skirt was to be pulled up to her belly button, an old black belt and a gun-like silver buckle attached onto it. One small vest, same color as the skirt, pulled through her arms. Black leggings, covering her legs, stopped for the ankles. A white tank top was to be cut horizontally in half, showing off 1 inch of skin between the tank top and skirt. A black hanker chief hung from her neck, finished off with the ol' brown cowboy boots and spurs.

"I'd prefer my jonin outfit than this," She slightly rolled her eyes, as she kept her tone blandly, "I'm going to take this off, Hatsuharu."

Sosuke stood from the wooden stool, giving her an _oh-no-you-won't-tone, _"Well... I think you look pretty good, cutie," He gave a small blush and a flirty smirk.

"Shut up." Sakura spoke in a cold voice, crossing her arms.

"Heh, someone's feisty today," Sosuke kept the flirty smirk, "Your gonna have to wear it, wither you like it or not. It's very disrespectful if the females don't wear something to represent its culture." He shrugged.

The kunoichi narrowed her eyebrows, almost having the urge to get pissed, "What about you? The males, huh?" Her green orbs lingered at his outfit, noticing he was wearing regular clothes.

He wore a gray charcoal jacket, although faded yellow from the inside and a white beater concealing his masculine-like body. Cotton material was to be covering his legs; the jean's shading was pitch midnight and were to be sized typically, not baggy nor skinny. Grey hightops, well, a whole lot more thick and higher than normal. In Sakura's eyes, they looked like shoes for fighting... and he looked.. somewhat good..-

"Oh...Well," He scratched the back of his head, "The men here.. Ur...Um-"

"Well?!" She almost snapped. Surely, she did not want to dress up like a cowgirl.

Sosuke nearly flinched as his voice was now fidgety, trying to calm her down, "Okay, okay. The men always has to wear a cowboy hat."

_'Kid, your really pissing me off.'_ Sakura barely clenched her jaw, "Where the hell is your stupid cowboy hat?"

He sighed, yet kept a happy expression. Sosuke bent over to the side as he grabbed his bag, digging though it, "Ah, here it is!" He covered his head with the black cowboy hat; matching with his raven black hair. He settled his hand over the felt texture, "See?" and grinned.

Sakura felt her anger cool off, "Whatever," She focused her gaze over to the strange shinobi, "Do women here, really dress like this? Like... they have to?"

"Yup, pretty much," He responded, soon letting go of his grip from the fur-based hat.

"Oh, I see. This is a strange place, isn't it?"

"No, not really. I guess your just used to Konoha, but this place is different from other villages," He shrugged.

"Wait, what village is this anyways?"

He put on a southern accent, "Partner, yur sett'ld in da Pine Village!" He joked.

"Eheh.. don't do that." Sakura gave an almost-glare.

"Sorry," He slightly chuckled, "Anymore questions? About anything?"

_*caw* *caw*_

"....Can we leave now? I'm a bit anxious to see your grandmother." She said in a monotone.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that," Sosuke said as he lugged his bag over his shoulder. Sakura slung her backpack across her back and tucked her arms into the straps.

Out of the blue, Sakura wondered out of pure curiosity, "So, what is your grandmother like?"

"Ah, great question._ *he reminisced*_ When she was young like us, people say she's as sweet as chocolate, don't get mistaken, she still is_ *snicker*_. Also, she told me that some elder friends her age say she fought like a freaking beast back then. Like a chakra monster gave her great power. But what can I say, she is from the Hatsuharu clan so I wouldn't blame her." He bragged a bit.

The young medic just listened, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh so you're interested, ne?" Sosuke smirked receiving a_ shut-the-fuck-up-glare_ from Sakura. "Okay gomen. Anyway, her element is different from mine and my grandfather's. She carries water, earth, and somewhat lightning. Her husband was lightning so that's why I say _somewhat._ My grandfather had full blood from the founder of the Hatsuharu clan ages ago. We still don't know how, it's a mystery that will never be discovered."

"It's weird for me to say, but your clans very interesting." Sakura complimented, "What's your main element? It seems like there's a lot."

Sosuke wondered thoughtfully and found the resolution, "Well in my guess, it's gotta' be Psychic and lightning."

"Psychic, never heard of it... is your grandmother Psychic too?" She asked, desiring more knowledge about his clan.

"Unfortunately no," He notified her, "But on my mother's side, her father is."

Sakura stared at Hatsuharu, "Very confusing," Was all she could say as her expression remained blank.

Sosuke agreed with her opinion, "Indeed it is.. at first, I didn't understand a thing my grandma said," He snickered a bit, "It took me months to fully understand because my mother and father never told...... me." The last of his word was into whisper.

_'I get the concept. I'm sorry about that Hatsuharu.' Sakura spoke in her mind._

"Thanks for your concern," He glanced down at her a bit sadly, then back into a happy expression, "We better get moving faster."

-

They continued walking calmly through the dirt pathway, and not much conversing with each other, yet. It was a dwelling place, which held no sign of water. The weather was torrid, as the ground cracked through the heat. Unbearably hot as well. _'It's dry... so dry.' Sakura thought to herself._

"It's dry.. isn't it?" Sosuke conveyed.

She merely glanced to the side, "Uhmm, yeah, just what I was thinking." Sakura replied. _'This kid just likes to read my mind, doesn't he?.'_

Sosuke almost chuckled, "Yes I do like to read your mind, and I'm not a kid by the way, I'm 20."

Sakura swift her head fully towards him, "You're 20? I thought you were 16 or so."

"I take that offensive," He fake pouted, "At least bump my age 4 years up or something!" Sosuke almost began to protest.

She raised a pink brow, "You kinda look young."

"Heh, yeah right. I'm 5'10, you look about _*glances at her height* _5'3." He smirked, "And you're only 18, miss Haruno Sakura."

_'What the hell... How does he know my age?' Sakura thought._ "So what, 2 years apart and I still look older, get over it." She leveled.

"Maybe its cause you look 18." He continued and kept his smirk, "You think you look older? How so?"

She narrowed her pink brows, now glaring at his handsome face, which reminded her of something. Or someone. And she spoke with more emotion in her voice, not knowing what she'll say, "Because you look like Sas..." _'Eh, shit.'_

Sosuke's smirk grew wider and wider, "Because I look like who~...?"

The kunoichi snarled at his blabbering. It pissed her off, because this Sosuke kid reminded her of- "Nothing," She spoke coolly, trying to drop the subject,  
"I see a small town near by."

Sakura took a quick glance at him and noticed that he was staring at her.... lips? "Oh, well we're almost at the coordination," Sosuke said as his eyes left her face and focused onto the village that was near by.

"So that's the Pine Village?" Sakura questioned. She gazed over at the place, observing it. The kunoichi noticed that there were a moderate amount of villagers.

Sosuke nodded and continued staring at the village.

Her head turned to the left, facing Sosuke, "So, where are we going to stay?" She inquired.

"You see that old station right there?" Sosuke said while pointing at a direction, "My grandmother works close to that area, and we'll be staying with her."

"Aa, I see." Sakura spoke as they soon entered.

Her eyes flickered from side to side, catching the image of a poor town. Although, there were children running around having a good time, from youthful teens to the adults shopping for groceries, walking around the small food stands. The kunoichi's orbs swift around once more, searching if there were at least any misconception on their faces.

And there was none.....Yet, this small village is poor, very poor.

But the villagers were happy.

They didn't need the money, nor the fame. All they needed was the _love and peace._

Sakura clenched her fists into balls, viewing the outlook of this small village... It was all so careless and happy.

The golden eyed shinobi could sense her anger, "Miss Haruno, try and relax a bit, my grandmother is near by." He smiled as he tried to calm her down.

"..Yeah." She sighed with distress. _'So Hatsuharu can really read our feelings too?' Inner questioned._

Sosuke felt uneasy, he wanted to change her mood, "Yes, I thought I already told you, silly."

_'Silly?'_ She slightly glared, "Hm, _your cool_." Sakura stated with a strong hint of sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

Their was delight heard in his snicker, but felt a bit languid. "I know when I'm going to die," He stated as he glanced at the dirt blankly.

Sakure rose a brow from his bizarre words, "What was that?"

"...Soon." She observed him restricting his peaceful filled orbs from light.

"Your strange, Hatsuharu. Very strange." She implied once more, but didn't believe the Psychic.

Sosuke exposed the golden oculars once again, "What~? I'm telling the truth," He caught on her unthoughtful anticipations, "And thus, I'm only trying to start a decent conversation with you."

_'Decent my ass, you're talking about your own damn death.'_ "Well, don't even try it." A monotone appeared in her voice.

"Whoa, settle down_ pink pony_." He frowned with agony.

_*twitch* *twitch*_

"Don't say that again otherwise you want a horse up your ass."

"....." No comment.

"Good."

_*cricket* *cricket*_

They heard a "10 chicken wing fer 5 dolla'! Great dell', great dell' evrayone! Homemad' frum ya' ol' poppeh!" coming from the weird, loudmouthed salesman.

_*sigh*_

After 5 minutes of pure queer silence from the previous chat, Sosuke glimpsed around the small local markets and realized he needed some supplies to pick up. "Miss Haruno, I forgot to tell you I was going to buy my grandmother some flowers since she loves them, so why not."

Sakura nodded just once in agreement and followed Hatsuharu as the two shinobis entered into the market. Sakura speculated the area, examining its attributes. She could sense that it was somewhat aged and wasn't being considered by the staff too well. Although they did sell flowers, like Hatsuharu had wanted. Her thoughts were being receded, and penetrating the store reminded her of one of the many close acquaintances, Yamanaka Ino.

Sosuke explored around the many different variates of flowers the store held and picked up one of the many.

_And looked rotten-like....? *sniff* *sniff*_

"Why does this smell bad? Looks bad too." He rudely commented, standing in the _expired _aisle section.

"Did you not notice, those flowers are to be ceased." Sakura informed the clueless one as she stood next to the fresh, live inflorescence.

He jerked his head towards her, "Oh. Okay, you pick out the flowers then since you're a girl," He stereotyped.

"Whatever. What's her favorite color?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not sure, I never really asked her, but I guess she likes dark rouge stuff. Maroon, chocolate, brown, black, grey, er...-" He listed as he tapped his head.

The young medic ignored the rest of his babbling and continued to eyeball the variates.

_'Remember what the pig spoke of?' Inner reminded._

_'What?'_

_'She taught us how to find the perfect flowers. Number one, color. Two, smell. Three, looks. That's all I recall.'_

"Hm..." She thought harder, reaching out into the chapters of her memories.

_Flashback_

_Ino dragged her best friend and rival to her family's flower shop, bickering about something. She demanded and forced Sakura to pick out new flowers for the decorations of her apartment._

_The baby blue-eyed medic turned around and smirked at her, "Now, pick your flowers. I'm giving it to you for free! Like a gift. You can thank me later." She rolled her eyes with her hands placed on her hips._

_"Ino, I don't want-"_

_Ino gave her a death glare, wanting her to pick something right here and right now._

_*sigh* "Okay, okay." Sakura surrendered._

_Her best friend's dirty look turned into a mocking smirk once again, "Good," She continued, "Oh and here's a handy tip I'll give you. *She pulls out one finger from her hand and rose it to a teaching matter* One, color. *another added* Two, smell. *one last added* Three, last but not least, looks."_

_Sakura just looked blanked and listened uninterestedly._

_Ino lectured once more, "The prettiest flower we desperately need is the Cosmos Astrosanguineus, and it's pretty rare too. It's not found in our continent, so it's got to be ported from outside. It smells like the sweet scent of chocolate, I want to give it to Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun!"_

_End of flashback _

_'Cosmos Astrosanguineus, eh?'_

Sakura looked around, following Ino's advice.... but something caught her eye. The flower that was focused into her beryl orbs were a chocolate/maroon daisy that appealed to her, and like Sosuke had quoted, _'Maroon, chocolate, ....'_; the first goal was to have a checkmark. Sakura's petite hands took hold of one of the many in sight. Like Ino had proclaimed, the fragrance had a sweet chocolate scent, and they weren't too overpowering. She layed it back down to the rest of them and gazed at their beauty. The petals had a soft, nice texture and the color contrasted with the dark green stems. To let an overall take place, she thought they were sublime for his grandmother.

_Sweet lady._

Sakura took a glimpse over at the still blabbering Sosuke, "-hmm.. her couch is brown, and so is her tables. I think her bed sheet is like, erm... white? I don't know. We'll have to see when we get ther-"

"Excuse me. Here, pay for them. They're beautiful," She handed him a bouquet of chocolate brown cosmos.

"Ah, thanks.. I think she'll like them," He yapped on, snatching the roses from her as he walked casually to the register.

The young kunoichi wondered around the store, killing some time to wait for Sosuke. As she looked to her side, an image was beheld in her oculus and she could not help but travel closer to it. Many photos of crooks were to be posted up on the cork board that was labeled _wanted_. Many, many criminals were to be hung in the wall of shame, from past to present. D-rank criminals to S-rank criminals, she glanced at the faces once more.

And then she saw an antiquated newsprint...

S-rank criminal, wanted from many countries, raised in Konohagakure, leader of team Taka and associated with Akatsuki, one of the last of the Uchiha clan, _**Uchiha Sasuke**_.

His face.... Haunted her past... The avenger-

_*tap* *tap* *tap*  
_

Sakura felt an annoyance bother her shoulder and knew it was Hatsuharu, "Sakura? Ready to go now?"

"I've been ready." She briefly said as she followed him; going towards the exit.

-

**Timeskip; Town Hospital**

"Hello, I'm here to see Megumi Hatsuharu," Sosuke informed the front desk.

The worker stared up at him, "Oh, it's you Sosuke. Nice to see you again._*glanced at the checkboard* _Megumi-sama is in her office at the moment."

"Its good to see you too. And okay~, is there a meeting or somethin'?" He asked with his head tilted a bit.

"Just go in since you're her grandson._*stares at the back of him*_ Is this young lady with you?"

"Oh her? Sure is." A grin appeared on his face.

"Just to let you know, your two brothers are with her."

Sosuke's face enlightened even more, "Really?! Cool! C'mon Sakura!" He almost raced over to her office.

The group of two strolled through the hallway, only hearing their footsteps walk against the tile that echoed repeatedly. Once they reached a certain point, Sosuke stopped and gripped at the door handle in front of him hearing the familiar sweet voices of his relatives.

_*twist* *squueeaak*_

The voices stopped and were aware of who barged in. Sakura's eyes hit the tiny elder woman first. A fair completion, pure white short hair, yet seemed very soft. A loose dark brown vintage duster and white strap sandals.

Sakura was in the background, unnoticeable because of Sosuke's height. He wouldn't move out of the way either, most likely of astonishment and reunited mixed together.

She jerked her head to the side, then glanced at the two brown haired boys. They looked about 14 with their young innocent faces-

"SOSUKE!" All shouted at once as the two boys ran up to him except the grandmother, all she could do was stare and smile with joy.

"Hey Tenshi! Toriyano!" Sakura could tell Sosuke was beyond thrilled to see his family again... Maybe it's been a year or so since they last seen him..? She just took note of his actions. He was a sympathetic boy, joked around and can be irritating at times, but was never disrespectful to others. Sakura somehow felt very comfortable around him, she wanted to open up to him, tell him the kind of things that most would know, cause they don't even show an interest to hear her out. It was like a blessing; prayer. It almost made her wonder what it would feel like if she _returned_...

"Hey fool,_ *taps Sosuke* _who's that girl with the pink hair?" Tenshi kept his eyes on her while waiting for Sosuke to fess up.

Hatsuharu scratched his head, "Okay, her name is Haruno Sakura. To put it even shorter, an acquaintance of mine I picked up along my journey," He explained.

"Acquaintance eh? Looks more like a girlfriend if you ask me," Toriyano joked and chuckled quite loudly.

Sosuke laughed a bit, "Alright, no need to embarrass miss Haruno."

_'Ew no.' Inner spoke jokingly._

"I heard that." Sosuke whispered; only enough for Sakura to hear and felt the blue teardrop on his head. "Oh and Obaasan, I bought you these flowers and Sakura picked them out," Sosuke said while handing her the neat bouquet of inflorescence.

"Wow, these are lovely," Megumi complimented them and took a sniff, "And the smell is wonderful too. Miss Haruno, could you tell me the name of these if you can recall?" She questioned as she gazed down at them.

"Cosmos Astrosanguinues," Sakura politely stated, "And you don't have to address me so formally, so please, call me Sakura."

"Ah, I see." She nodded her head once, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura."

The kunoichi gave a sweet smile, "You too."

_'This Haruno Sakura, she reminds me of myself as a young child.' Megumi thought. _"Would you like something eat? You're awfully thin." The elder woman spoke, eying Sakura with concern.

Sosuke could get the impression of Sakura feeling a bit embarrassed, "Actually, Sakura and I already have food sitting in our stomach, so we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She gave one last offer.

"Positive." Sosuke nodded and crossed his arms to his chest, "Anyway, is it your break time right now Obaasan?"

Megumi nodded, "Yes indeed. And great timing especially since you came along. You have been sincerely missed by us, Sosuke."

The golden-eyed Psychic grinned at his sweet grandmother's words. The kunoichi just stood there next to Sosuke, not knowing what to do. She felt Toriyano and Tenshi's eyes on her; which made her very uncomfortable...

"Uh... So Tenshi, Toriyano. What have you guys been up to since I left?" Sosuke said as he broke their stares from Sakura.

"Nothing much, just been attending the academy, chillin'." Tenshi answered easily, no thought required.

Toriyano rolled his eyes at his brother, "Same here."

"Heh, I don't have to go the academy. I graduated." Sosuke teased.

"Yeah right, more like dropped out." They chuckled together, causing to receive a dirty glare from the victim, "Sosuke, where'd you like to settle your bags at?" Toriyano inquired.

"Obaasans'."

Before Toriyano could reply, Magumi decided to speak first, "I rarely visit that place anymore. I stay with your mother and father."

"Oh, that's a surprise, I guess at your guys' stay," Sosuke shrugged, but settled his hand over the handle of his bag.

Tenshi slapped his hand from letting him grip any farther, "Ah, ah, ah! Since it's been a long time, I'll take it down for you."

"Excuse me, everyone," the grandmother began to speak once more, "But I would like to have a word with Sosuke alone, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Toriyano spoke for all three, "Should we wait outside?" He pondered for a command.

"Actually, I was planning to go to the gardens, so please excuse us two," Megumi softly spoke as she arose from her office chair and left her workstation. Grasping the door handle, she held it open for Sosuke to step outside. Megumi gave one last smile for the group of three and gently layed the door back in place.

Finally, both were outside, walking to the garden nearby ahead.

_*birds chirped*_

"She's a beautiful girl, Sosuke." Megumi spoke up from the lack of conversing, "Kind as well."

He merely jerked his head, "Yeah, shes a cutie alright."

Megumi sighed out of anxiety, "Let's get straight to the point. I know your destiny was to stay at the fire country, but what was your whole point of it?"

The golden eyed shinobi was almost startled, yet willing to answer, "Obaasan, I thought I already explained to you before I left 7 months ago. I'm doing this for the good, remember?"

His grandmother gazed down at the color-filled, lifeless sunflower and said nothing.

_*sigh*_ "I wanted to wait there for as long as I can. My mind felt a strong force taking many men from countless villages. An evil, wants to take over the fire country, and soon, dominating everything. I am for the goodness of this world, prepared to take down all evil."

She kept silent, waiting for her grandson to continue.

"I thought I could stay for life, but then I felt a strong sadness coming my way. _And it was Sakura._ She was..... somewhat depressed and lonely from where she came from. So, I couldn't help but take her back to this village and I wanted to do _something _about her life. She was miserable at its best. But I want to make her see past her misery." Sosuke's announcement came within his heart, "Shes more then just an amazing girl, but shes just to broken and messed up inside."

Megumi was clearly shocked, then again she understood everything he said, "So you gave up waiting for the evil just for her?"

He nodded without hesitation, "Why yes. Yes I did."

She raised a small eyebrow and beamed, keeping her voice calm, "You're just like your father."

Sosuke narrowed his brows, his attention fully interested, "What? How?"

"Before he died, he was out to save another country. But then he met your mother along his journey and fell head over heels for her. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe from any harm." She described a small summary.

"....How did he...?"

"He fought for her. Believe it or not, your mother was a _wanted criminal_."

_*shocked*_ "...What?"

Megumi took a deep breathe, "She ran away from her own village because she felt hated, hurt. She took the blame all out on others. Her hatred caused her to murder innocent villagers."

-

-

-

**Back in Konohagakure****; 9:43 A.M.**

**(Fire Country, 2 days ahead of Wood Country)**

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke awoke, only to find his lungs empty.

He arose from his bed, resting his arms on his lap. Silence hung through the dead air, as the room held nothing, and accepted its quietness. Suddenly, he clutched the dark fabric with anger from a previous dream, interrupting the silence. The visions of the dark night, dreaming of felicity and joy, departed into the life and light, separating closed lids from bottom lashes and raveling thoughts to the reality.

Left him to imagine with a bliss at no cost, for when he blinked, he received in no lost.

And a certain thought lead him to wonder if...

She really did hate him....?

Silence.

_*birds chirped happily from outside*_

Sasuke relaxed his tensed grip as he fell back into the habit of thinking. His eyes darkened into its natural state, as his nose felt like he could still smell her youthful sweet scent, ravishing all over him. Her soft hands, caressing his cold skin, and her lips.... soft plumped lips, pressing against his. Confiding him of resting assure, she _loves_ him.

Although, it felt real. Too real. Or too good to be true.

He tried to ignore the negative, for he only thought the positive... pleasure.

Something strange was building inside of him, he felt so hopeless and weak. Yet, it felt as if he was somehow _........lovestruck...?_ Sasuke slightly shook his head from the ideal thought that jammed into his mind...But he wanted to recall the ecstasy of a dream all to himself.

He held her close, not wanting to let go. Her presence was all he needed at this moment. Her full weight on him as they laid amongst the piercing grass throughout the sentimental star-filled night. Her soft breasts, pressing against his chest. Her creamy, toned, long legs dominated on top of his. The tips of her short pink hair, tickling his cheekbone. The tip of their noses, touching slightly. Both lips.... teasing each other. Waiting for a sudden movement. Until she lost control... She crashed her lips on his, fulfilling both of their cravings. The humid feel of a soft affection towards each other, thrilling and sincere. Tilting heads from side to side, wet tongues rubbing against the insides of both mouths as the exchange of warm saliva pleasured the actions more than expected. He melted inside her, enjoying every moment of the bliss.

But then...

He couldn't feel a thing right after another passionate humid pleasure.

He couldn't feel anything.

His body had already awoken from the fantasy.

It was haunting, like an illusion of-

"Sasuke-teme!" A familiar voice rang through his window.

The Uchiha almost jumped, from the interruption. He merely jerked his head towards the window, giving it a harsh glare.

Naruto pounded his window, trying to wake the bastard up, "Hey! Wake up- huh?" He stopped his protest once he saw his best friend's facial expression through the glass window.

Uchiha Sasuke looked like he was ready for a kill mode. And Uzumaki Naruto seemed like the victim.

"Uh...Sasuke-teme?" Naruto almost whispered as he nearly flinched, "Open the door...Please..?"

Sasuke kept the dirty look on his face as he remained silent for a few seconds. He then severely walked away from the awkward moment, heading towards the front door.

Naruto was disposed in his position for a second. He blinked and blinked, eyes wondering around back and forth amongst the window. _'What the hell is up with this bastard lately? It's like hes possessed or something!'_

The dobe marched through the front porch, stepping through the dead grass. As he reached to the bastard's front door, he twisted the door knob.

He stomped inside without much care, "Oi, Sasuk-"

"What do you want," Sasuke was found on the back porch hunched over, gazing at the small water fountain, "If you want to spar, later."

Naruto narrowed his blond brows, for he made a slight snarl, "I didn't come to ask you to spar or hang out," Hes voice had struck a different tone, the tone of a serious matter, "We need to talk, _now_."

The lone Uchiha didn't find it surprising as his deep, dark eyes remained lost in the water, ".....About what."

"About why your acting weird as hell," Naruto announced while he swiftly walked to join his best friend, "Tell me Sasuke, you've been so strange the past 4 or 5 days. Whats bothering you?"

"Nothing." _Lie_

"Yeah, like I'll ever buy that," He barely chuckled as he gazed at the lifeless water fountain, "Is it about..._her_, by any chance?"

Sasuke's eyes focused onto the fountain, not wanting any eye-contact, "Whom are you speaking of?"

"You know," Naruto now stared down at the ground, thinking her name was _taboo_, forbidden, "You know... the.. left. And um.. one of our teammates.. of team 7." Naruto could barely say her name, it hurt for him to even think about her.

Pause.

"No. She's not the reason why I'm upset." That there was denial.

"Okay, so you are upset?" Naruto asked, thinking some information was spilled out.

"No. That's not what I meant." Sasuke said without even thinking.

Naruto paused, then spoke, "Then what did you mean?"

No answer.

The blond turned his head to the left, checking Sasuke's expression. Emotionless. "Sasuke, look at me." He turned his head, glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you.. making you upset?" Naruto now got serious, his face expression was like a stone wall, blank.. empty.

"Hn."

"Is it because of_ her_?" Naruto continued before Sasuke could _'Hn.'_ again, "Really, it wasn't too long ago she left. A week has already passed."

Sasuke remained silent. He wanted to hear more of Naruto's blabbering.

"I know most of us are hurt and depressed that she gone and never coming back. You don't have to keep denying it. You don't have to be in denial for every question I ask." Naruto continued, "You're hurt Sasuke, you're hurt because she abandoned this village, she's not here. It's written in bright red all over your face."

"....Now you're blabbering is pissing me off."

"It's true, ne' Sasuke-teme?" Naruto gave a small grin of satisfaction of knowing the cause of his pain.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, for he wanted to be in rejection about his small affection towards her. Small. Very small, but will it grow...? His thoughts were now pissing him off, he shook his head enough to catch Naruto's attention.

The dobe got the wrong idea, from assuming he was disagreeing with him, "What do you mean? You don't agree?!" Naruto's pity dropped into the flames of madness.

The Uchiha couldn't speak. He wanted to deny it, everything.

"You disagree even if its the truth," Naruto spat out as he stood up, "There's a mission for us. Meet me at the hokages office."

"....When."

"Now," The dobe spoke rapidly. He didn't want to be near Sasuke's presence at the moment, or else, a smack down is gonna happen. So he simply walked away from the tension his best friend created.

-

**Timeskip; Godaime's door**

Sasuke was last to arrive at her office. Usually, he'd be on time, although his mind was going through a battle.

"Hey Sasuke-kun~!" Two girl voices exclaimed once he entered the office. Sasuke glanced around, emotionless mask as usual. Giving a small glare at his best friend as he stood there frowning at the young ladys.

"No Sasuke-kun is going to pair up with me!"

"Like that'll ever happen." The blond beauty winked, "Sasuke-kun likes me _better_."

The Uchiha lightly narrowed his eyebrows at that damn suffix _'kun'_. It reminded him of-

"Shut up! My kami, you two are so annoying!" Tsunade yelled with frustration as she banged her fists on the wooden desk, causing papers to fly around, "Ino, you know better!"

Ino felt damn right guilty, she knew she was more matured than this, "Hai, hai. Gomen Hokage-sama," She apologized as she felt a smirk of satisfaction coming from the red haired kunoichi.

"Alright. Now everything is settled, lets get down to business." Tsunade commanded, "Uzumaki Naruto, you and Uchiha Sasuke will take lead in this mission."

Nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino and Karin, _*glances over at Ino*_ you will be the medic of this team, and Karin, you will be the one who tracks down the suspect." The blond Hokage explained flawlessly, "You will have to travel north from here until you reach a small foreign location called Hidden Moon Village, you know, near the Valley of the End. The victim is located around that area, his name his Osamu Shingo. Karin will track him down, while Naruto and Sasuke will be the ones who obliterate him and his possible gang. Protect the innocent villagers if something gets out of hand."

All understood.

"Baachan, for what reason do we have to take him out?" Naruto questioned and couldn't help but wonder, "And why does Karin and Ino have to come?"

Both kunoichi glared at the idiot.

_*sigh*_ "I thought I already explained. Shingo and his group murdered, torched, raped many women, and kidnapped the men. From what I heard they are collecting males from teenagers to fully grown adults. Keep it note, they _have already_, collected many from other villages, but they are not unstoppable," She gave a careless look, "Kakashi and Sai are dealing with ANBU, so as of right now, Karin is an excellent choice for this mission because of the chakra senses. Ino as well because she will be this missions fill-in medic of team 7."

Silence...

"This mission starts this after noon around 6:30. You four will work together on this C-rank mission. Understood?" Tsunade broke the silence and informed.

"Hai."

-

**Timeskip; 8 hours later  
**

The blond Hokage waited near the main gates for the group of four. As minutes past by, she squinted her milk chocolate eyes while she saw three figurines approaching her way. It wasn't hard to figure out who the visible shapes belonged to as the lights of Konoha hit their outlines. Naruto, Karin, and Ino.

"Hey baachan," Naruto called while he grinned at her. He searched around looking for the last missing team member, "Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"I thought he was with you three," Tsunade shrugged, "He better hurry the hell up. Before he fails this mission for all of you-"

"I'm right here." Sasuke coolly cut her off as he stepped aside the dark shadows.

Karin and Ino's faces lit up when their eyes hit his handsome face, "Sasuke-kun, you were here all this time?" Karin asked with a miraculous-like tone.

"...Hn."

Naruto seemed quite annoyed from his _'Mr. Cool'_ introduction, "Alright, can we get this going?" He grunted, feeling aggravated.

"Hm, I agree with you for once, Uzumaki," Tsunade joked and smirked to herself, she could feel Naruto glaring at her, "Report back as soon as possible."

"Hai!" The group shouted in response, minus Sasuke.

-

The group of four marched north, just like Tsunade advised. They all stayed close to each other, of course, the young men were going to take the lead of the journey while the girls watched their backs. The weather seemed a bit chilly, but moist. Fresh air blew the skins at its max, causing small shivers to appear on the faces, minus an Uchiha, again. Sun was setting at last, as the skies color hit purple, pink, and orange. So beautiful...

Only the strong but calming wind and fading footsteps could be heard. It was quiet, too quiet. Maybe a little chatting wouldn't hurt, would it?

_*chirp*_

_*trees roared*_

_Sweet Mother Nature...  
_

Karin's ruby eyeball glanced around the nature, from viewing the earthly green plants, to the flow of the butterflies submerging to the wind. She was feeling a bit disgusted by the looks of it, "Ew."

"What?" The blond kunoichi wondered out of curiosity as she merely turned her head to the female.

"Nothing, the peaceful nature just bothers the hell out of me," She pushed her glasses up to her bridge.

Ino rose a blond brow, "Hm? Whys that? I find it beautiful," Her baby blue orbs transferred her gaze to the forest.

"Then you have _bad taste_." Karin spat out, although her voice wasn't harsh, it was more like a mocking tone.

"Bad taste, eh?" The beauty frowned, "Then your saying Sasuke-kun is ugly?!" She nearly shouted, starring at the all mighty Sasuke who he and Naruto happen to be listening to the conversation from ahead.

Karin's eyes widened, "NO NO NO NO! That's not what I meant, pig!" The redhead continued as she crossed her arms to her plump chest, "What I meant was, that I find_ this_ _*her eyes peered around the forest*_ terrible!"

"You're one weird girl, Karin," Ino grunted at her, "Why the hell does this bother you so much?"

"Be...Because!" She stuttered, trying to find the right words, "Well...Because..!"

"Well? Because~?" Ino smirked, and felt a bit satisfied, claiming she'd won the debate.

Karin snarled, annoyed by her female teammate, "Because it reminds me of _Sakura_!" She hissed.

_Oh hell no._

_Taboo._

Naruto almost jumped from what Karin said. Also, he could have sworn he felt Sasuke nearly wince at her name too. Better yet, he and the Uchiha felt the slight urge to listen more, to see where the conversation would lead too.

Ino then dropped her smirk, which transformed into a huge frown, "Why does it remind you of.... _her_?"

Karin's brain tried to brew a reason, "Cause, its all earthy and full of nature!"

_'That didn't make sense.'_ "O-okay....?"

For some reason, Karin strongly disliked the Haruno. Would it be cool if she'd talk about her? Just a little?

The red haired kunoichi kept her dirty facial expression, "You know what? I take that back, probably deep down inside shes a hated loner and a fuck up who wants to catch attention, so she left our village."

_What the fuck is Karin thinking?!_

_It was absurd!  
_

Naruto froze from his pace and swiftly jerked his head to the back to face her, blue eyes seemed angry, very angry, "Hey, don't talk bad about Sakura-chan, Karin. You don't know_ anything _about her life." His tone was hard, most likely offended by Karin's comment.

Ino was absolutely shocked by Naruto's actions. But yet, she was indignant as well, "Yeah. Who the hell do you think you are talking about forehead girl like that?! _My closest friend_?!" She yelled with no doubt or regret to her words.

"Well, I have some dirt on that _bitch _so you can suck my opinion, wither you like it or not!" Karin fumed furiously as she fought back on the dialog, "And yes I do know much about her! She's just a...a depressed loser who wants S-"

"Karin. Stop talking, _now_."

_A command was to be overpowered._

The infuriated teammates jerked their heads at the quiet raven haired shinobi as his back was facing them. His fists were clenched and unclenched, the ice cold mask appearing before his face, although his teammates couldn't see.

It was rare for Naruto and Ino to see Sasuke takes sides...? But all did not want to hear the ruby-eyed shinobi rant unworthy opinions about Haruno.

"...F-fine! Whatever." Karin snorted sheepishly as the outrageous conversation found an end.

_*caw* *caw*_

_*cricket* *cricket*_

The faded footsteps were to be heard once again, although anger filled up the expressions. They moved faster and quicker, just to get the mission over with already. Sasuke lead in the front, almost flying past the trees. Naruto tried to catch up with his pace, but knew he should be more careful of not slipping. Ino and Karin on the other hand were almost falling behind, and could only keep up with each other.

"Sasuke, slow down," Naruto authorized his best friend.

"Hn, hurry up. You all are slow." Sasuke rudely disobeyed the dobe and swiftly glided across each broad, durable branch.

"You're a bastard!" He growled loudly enough for the thick wind, "What about the other two?!"

Sasuke fully ignored his comrade and the rest of his teammates, for he went to his maximum speed as if he traveled individually.

"Fine! Be the bastard you already are! I'm staying with them, and you can get lost for all I care.. ASSHOLE!" Naruto was now fully behind but then again, fully enraged.

_'ASSHOLE! *echo* *echo* *echo*'_ His words somewhat PISSED Sasuke off even more, so the smartass Uchiha decided to give a glare back at Naruto, but in exchange...

When he turned his head 360 degrees behind, his raven black locks floated in his view, causing his 20/20 vision to be cut in half. A bird in the almost-dusk sky came across his eyesight.... The inside color was fully white, with the small hint of light pink and a visible shade of green.... ** (A/N: If you want to know what he saw, it was a Jambu Fruit Dove =])**

_Wait... what the hell?!_

_*BAM!*_

The great all mighty Uchiha Sasuke fell because of a bird. Really, Sasuke? Tsk. Shame on you.

Naruto's eyes gaped wide open, from astonishment to assuming there was an ambush, "TEME!"

He jumped down below, along with the two worried females. "Sasuke! What the hell happened?!" He shouted from afar.

Sasuke just gave his cold shoulder like usual and planned to ditch them.... embarrassed much?

"You're not going anywhere this tim-" Naruto stopped racing to him, then noticed the Uchiha figure was nowhere in sight. _'What a fucking dick.'_

-

A lone Uchiha arrived by himself and inspected the village. Small, and looked like the villagers were shady. What do you expect? It _is_ called the Hidden Moon Village. He noticed the atmosphere wasn't content, a perfect place for criminals to stay under the rooftops. Sasuke wondered around, tracing the gang's whereabouts...... found nothing, pretty much just waiting for the rest of his slowpoke teammates.

About fifteen minutes of waiting impatiently, the shapes of a male and two females appeared from the lifeless light from away. Yet he watched them out of curiosity, wondering what they'd do.

"Okay, it seems decent and safe around the core of Hidden Moon, so you guys can stay there. You two handle yourselves, right?" Naruto informed, worrying about their safety.

"Hm, we ain't weaklings, baka." Ino frowned slightly, "But why do we have to stay here? We should just work together."

The dobe second thought, but made up his mind, "We'll work together as soon as I find that bastard Uchiha," He snarled at the thought and spoke again, "Karin, do you think you can track him down?"

The redhead accepted his request, "Hes... well I'm not familiar with this place, but I know he's to the south from here."

Naruto nodded, "Yoshi, thanks." He walked off, the opposite direction from what Karin then thought. _Uh-oh_

"Great, what do we do now!" Karin complained to Ino.

The blond rolled her eyes, "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

The two continued bickering on as the clock was about to strike midnight. It was about time for the Uchiha to step in. He swiftly walked over to them as they didn't notice he was behind, "You two stay quiet."

Ino and Karin jumped from the familiar harsh toned voice, "Sasuke-kun..!" Both whispered, although it was clearly filled with happiness.

He glared, waiting for the dead air to take over them, which did. "You guys stay here and don't move. Don't ask any questions either."

They signaled in approval. Sasuke assented back and walked away to a dark corner.

Approximately 10 minutes later, three raggedy-looking men appeared before their sight, giving them shivers from the yuckyness.

"Aye' Ping, Pong! Take a look at what your ol' daddy Padle found! Those fine~ women standing there! Damn, check out the size of the blonde's tits! Double D's I think! And get a load of the redhead's 45 inch hips with those son of a gun legs!" Drunk, drunk, drunk. And violent, stupid men.

"Shit shit shit! Ino! What do we do?!" Karin whispered to her comrade's ear.

Ino glances back at her and does her famous wink, "Don't be a pussy. We are shinobis! We got this in the bag. And you know what? I'll be glad to defend you because Sasuke-kun is watching me!" She boosted herself high.

The two young ladies shifted their heads towards the nasty men; slipping their hands into their pouches, prepared for a showdown.

Out of the blue, Ino and Karin heard a strange slicing noise and searched around for the founder of it. They saw everything in a shadowed landscape, but everyone except two figures stood, standing next to the bodies being laid on the floor. Sasuke stood behind the leader of the three, facing the opposite side of his back.

Padle saw strands of hair falling to the floor, dark brown strands, brown pieces like his. He turned around but his movement was traceable to Sasuke, as he was already pinned up against the brick wall beside the two. Uchiha's hand gripped his neck harder, choking the life out of him.

"Where is Shingo." Sasuke coldly questioned, sounding more like a demand instead of a query.

"I ain't telling you!" Padle refused and rejected his interrogation.

The cruel shinobi embraced his neck stronger than the last time, watching the man turn a faint purple.

"C-can-n't bre-eathe," He barely choked out of his mouth.

He loosened his grip, but was still firm. The shinobi stood there waiting for the victim's reply. But no answer was spat out.

Sasuke growled from the lack of patience and almost smashed his neck against the wall. _'But I can't kill him just yet.' He remembered, thinking of his actions._

The Uchiha released his hand and let the lavender-colored man take a breathe.

"Why should_ *pant*_ I _*pant*_ tell, you _*pant*_ huh?" Padle choked out.

"Look, answer my question and you won't be sorry." Sasuke frowned harder and squeezed the poor man's throat once more.

"NO! I ain't scared a-you!" His victim dare hissed at him, unaware it was Uchiha Sasuke.

The bastard sighed, "Sharigan!" He closed his eyes, activating his red and black power he held within him. As he opened his orbs, the eyes of a distinct clan was revealed.

Padle's eyes widened as he found himself drown in a pool of fear, "HOLY SHIT! HELP! HEL-"

Before he could scream once more, he felt a blade slightly already toying with his neck, slicing a small amount of skin off.

He felt his blood spilling down him, staining his shirt immensely, "Please sir! P-please, calm down!" Padle himself tried to settle the raging Uchiha.

Sasuke's frown disappeared and his face expression became stone, "You're going to talk."

"Okay okay! What's your question!" He quickly asked, fearful of this dangerous Uchiha.

The cold hearted shinobi spoke, "Give me Shingo's location."

The hostage gulped, "I don't know! Honestly!" Although Sasuke pinched his neck harder, "But he said he was coming here at 1:00 AM... here, today.." Sasuke heard him whisper.

"I can't hear you. What was that?" Sasuke cruely spoke as his bare hands pressed his neck to the wall at his hardest, straining him.

"1:00 AM!" Padle shouted, mostly because of the pain and spat out blood.

_*slice* *slice* *slice*  
_

_*clink*_

Uchiha Sasuke strolled slowly out of the alley, heading his two teammates' way. In the background, Ino and Karin couldn't believe what they witnessed.

_Flashback_

_The katana sliced the man in half, half and half bodies falling opposite directions, off the the ground. As one of the two figures approached the two, they saw his face. Blank, expressionless, stained with blood that dripped down from his cheekbone, to his neck, down to his masculine chest. He was like a stranger to them, a Sasuke that wasn't from Konoha._

_End of Flashback_

"Sa-" Karin was cut off, for he had turned away to the right of them, walking off alone once again.

The two females stared at each other and each face was in horror, "What the hell happened?!"

-

**Timeskip; 1:00 A.M. in the alley**

Sasuke glanced around, noticing the clock struck one hour after midnight. He awaited for them, muted with the dead air, prospected for the least bit of alteration that was to be sensed. The Uchiha had remained there for an estimation of ten minutes by now, but ten minutes seemed parallel to one day for him... and one day was too long.. and the Uchiha was getting precisely impatient. Abruptly,the shinobi could detect footsteps of twenty-two feet, prancing about.

_'Shingo. He has ten fools with him.' The cruel shinobi examined._

The Uchiha headed on out, towards the gang and wanted to settle this mission once and for all.

"Aye! Who's that punk right there?!" Shingo, the leader of the gang inquired.

Sasuke kept a pokerface from a far distance, planning to charge without a flaw. The Uchiha grasped onto the rough handle of his sharp, sleek katana kept to his back. He withdrawal his sword and lashed it against the many members without trouble in his performance. As his katana was put back in place, one by one, they fell, fell to the floor like the previous gang members did. Once again, there was one person remaining, it was Shingo.

Shingo stood in fear as if he had just witnessed his own death, for he had somehow fallen to his knees because his fright took over his whole world, begging for mercy, "HEEELLPP! PLEASE SOMEON-"

"Mangekyou Sharigan," Sasuke calmly surpressed his vision from his orbs, triggering his favorite technique once again. Instead of his beautiful, black pearl orbs, they were changed into a red and black fusion color once more.

_*screaming was to be heard*_

And he enjoyed every moment of torching him.

_Maybe Uchiha Sasuke was just in a bad mood.....what reason?_

_......  
_

-

Both Ino and Karin stared at Sasuke with disbelief. The former team member of Taka remembered watching Sasuke, when he and Danzo were battling. He was less harsher then, but she's never seen the Uchiha act far more colder since now.

Ino on the other hand, had her mind retracing the past thoughts. _'This..... is the similar Sasuke-k-kun.. in the Forest of Death.'_ Her thoughts recollected every piece..._ 'Whats wrong with him....now..?'_

"S-S-Sasuke-ku-n.." Ino was uncertain to say, having the urge to get up and embrace her arms around him just like- "Please... Stop..!"

He didn't. Nor did he pay attention to her.

Ino clenched her jaw in anger. For she only knew one person that could stop the monster he became.

* * *

**(A/N: I was so close to 10,000 words T_T Anyway, Sasuke has some anger management issues! I bet he wants to crawl back into his nice comfy bed and dream about Sakura more hahahahaha! But yeah, we got to see a little bit of Sosuke's story. And Sakura feels like she's known him for a while now (:**

**But keep in thought, this is a SASUSAKU and I have a good ending in mind..... :D**

**The next chapter will start up with the mission and Sakura's part, training. I hope I didn't give out to much.**

_**A special thank you to my reviews, you know who you are :) Once again, I LOVE the feedback you give me, so please review! I'd like to see more in this chapter. (:  
**_

**Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas to you all and soon to be happy New Year! xD)  
**

**-MasterCleanse ^-^  
**


End file.
